King of Fighters: Prelude to Oblivion
by Mike N
Summary: Two more teams invited to the tournament are revealed. One, a group of guys in it for the fun of fighting. The other, a mysterious trio that has ties to Shinjo Takabayashi. And Nadia Vanelli and Matt Rian finally meet their third partner.
1. A New Tournament?

I.

Drops of sweat trickled down Sho Kusanagi's forehead and arms as he stared intently at his opponent. He kept his attention focused but his body relaxed, ready to make a move at any given moment. His shoulders and chest barely moved as he took in short breaths and adjusted his stance slightly, lowering his center of gravity.

Sho knew that his older brother, Kyo Kusanagi, would make a move in the next few seconds. Kyo stood opposite of him, practically doing the same thing as Sho—waiting and watching for the perfect moment to launch an attack. But while Sho's mind was racing through all the different attacks Kyo could do, Kyo was completely at ease. He completely cleared his mind and concentrated only on focusing his energy.

When Sho moved, Kyo stared at him, quickly analyzing how Sho's weight shifted, how his breathing intensified, which muscles tensed, and where Sho's eyes went. Kyo instantly knew that Sho was going to try a more advanced move.

"Flaming Whirlwind Kick!" Sho yelled as he launched in the air and gracefully transitioned into an impossible spinning kick, both legs enveloped in the trademark red flames wielded only by blood members of the Kusanagi clan. Sho whipped his legs around as the searing heat and flame shot toward Kyo.

It was a formidable attack and would have been particularly damaging if Kyo didn't possess a natural resistance to any mystical flame attack, courtesy of honing his own ability to control flames.

Kyo blocked each kick, reinforcing his arms with burning energy. He felt his footing slide backwards against the force of Sho's attack, but the attack didn't break through. The six-hit maneuver ended, and at that moment was the only moment that Sho was vulnerable.

Kyo already had his energy channeled in his arms. He breathed deeply, spreading the rest of it throughout his body, the fiery energy completely enveloping his body. Without hesitation, Kyo raised his hand in the air as flames danced around his entire body.

"Serpent Wave!" Kyo yelled as he pitched forward and released his energy into a focused wave of flaming force.

Sho had forgotten about the opening in his attack when he first launched it. Kyo moved too quickly for Sho to react, taking advantage of the opening. Sho hit the ground only to be bombarded by Kyo's flames. Though Sho shared the resistance to mystical flame attacks, the sheer force behind the attack blew him into the air and across the ring. He flailed for only a moment before hitting the ground. Hard.

Kyo's flames dissipated as he walked toward his fallen brother, who stirred and sat up. "The match is over, Sho."

Sho felt himself burn with anger. He hit his fist against the ground. "Dammit!"

"Hey, it was a good match. You've gotten a lot better," Kyo said as he offered his hand to help Sho to his feet. Sho slapped his hand away and stood quickly, his face contorted in anger.

Kyo recoiled from the slap, but wasn't surprised at his brother's reaction. Sho always grew angry at the end of their sparring matches, but his ire usually lasted a few days then he would finally start talking to Kyo. During those few days, Sho would usually seclude himself in the gym, breaking from practice only to use the bathroom and eat.

"Are you going to get mad again?" Kyo sincerely asked.

Sho clenched his fists by his sides as tears of anger blurred his vision. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. His anger had choked any kind of rational words from being spoken.

He gave Kyo one last look, spun on his heel, and stormed to the edge of the ring.

"Hey, it was a good match," Shingo Yabuki said as Sho neared the edge of the ring.

If Sho could have spoken, he would have harshly insulted Shingo. Instead, he avoided making any kind of eye contact, leaped over the top rope, landed softly, and left the gym without giving Shingo or Kyo a second glance.

Shingo watched Sho storm through the door then turned to Kyo. "He's mad again, huh?"

Kyo gratefully took the towel Shingo handed him and patted it across his forehead and arms. "He always gets mad. He's got to learn the weaknesses of his moves if he wants to get better. He just doesn't take losing well."

"And neither does his brother," Yuki smiled as she entered the gym, carrying a tray with three glasses of lemonade. "Why don't you take a break?"

Kyo leaped over the top rope and gracefully landed next to Yuki and grabbed a glass from the tray. The icy lemonade refreshed Kyo as he gulped it down. Shingo leaped down and grabbed a glass as well.

"Thanks, Yuki," Shingo said.

Yuki set the tray on a table near the ring, grabbed the last glass for herself, and took a seat. "Do you think you're being too hard on him?"

Kyo grabbed a chair, flipped it around, and sat with the back of the chair against his chest. He wiped his head again with the towel now draped around his shoulders. "Sho wants to be a fighter. I can't go easy on him. His opponents aren't going to go easy on him."

"But you're not his opponent, Kyo. You're his brother."

The words hung in the air. Kyo shook his head and knew that Yuki didn't understand. Being a fighter wasn't easy and he couldn't bear to see his brother get severely hurt or worse because he wasn't ready. So if Sho hated Kyo for being hard on him and making him stronger, Kyo was willing to take that chance.

Shingo noticed the lingering silence and immediately felt uncomfortable. "Sho's really getting better though," Shingo broke the silence. "Maybe we can enter the next King of fighters Tournament as a team."

Kyo shook his head. "He's not ready," he replied, leaving no room for discussion.

"I wouldn't admit this to his face, but Sho's better than I am and he can use the flames. He's definitely ready."

Kyo didn't reply. He was well aware that Sho was better than Shingo. Sho not only had natural ability, but he had been practicing with Kyo for years. There wasn't any reason for Sho to be anything but an awesome fighter. But that wasn't Kyo's intention.

He was well aware that the Orochi force was still lurking and that another confrontation was brewing. Since Ash Crimson had stolen the holy mirror from Chizuru Kagura after the last tournament, Kyo knew that something sinister was brewing. Not only did Ash wield a variant mystical flame, but many of the newcomers to the tournament were dangerous and had ulterior motives for entering. It was only a matter of time before another tournament was announced and whatever Ash was planning came to fruition.

Until then, Kyo practiced. And he pushed Sho even harder. There was no telling what would happen with the next tournament. Besides, he knew that Sho wanted to enter the King of Fighters Tournament. If he entered, there was a chance that he would have to face Orochi, and Kyo couldn't bear to let him go unprepared. If anything, Sho was a formidable force that could represent the Kusanagi clan against the Orochi.

"I know that. But I don't know if he does," Kyo quietly replied.

Yuki set her lemonade on the table. "Then it's your job as his older brother to let him know that. Kyo, I know how important fighting is to you and the important role you have as heir to the Kusanagi mantle, but Sho shares that responsibility with you. All you're doing now is pushing him away. When you need him the most, he's not going to be there."

Kyo locked eyes with Yuki. Just looking into her azure eyes was enough to clear the thoughts from his mind. He had been hard on Sho and thought it was for his own good. But Kyo knew that Yuki was right. For his age, Sho was truly a gifted fighter, and there was no one else Kyo would want to help defend the Kusanagi mantle.

"I'll go talk to him," Kyo finally said. He put his half-empty glass on the table and rose from the chair. "Shingo, it's your turn when I come back."

Shingo's smile broadened. "I've been studying and I'm ready, coach!"

Kyo caressed Yuki's face with the back of his hand then exited the gym. He made a few turns down the hallway and came to Sho's door. Kyo took a deep breath, ready for Sho's verbal assault, and rapped lightly on the door.

"Sho, are you in there?"

Kyo waited for a moment then opened the door and stopped. He saw that Sho had changed clothes, his sweatpants and t-shirt discarded in the corner of his room. Kyo knew that Sho had gone out to clear his head, a habit he had picked up from Kyo.

He just hoped that Sho didn't get into any trouble while he was out. Kyo hit his hand against the doorframe and frowned. Instead of going out to search for Sho, he settled on having a talk with Sho when he returned, and hoped that Sho would be clearheaded enough to listen.

II.

_Damn Kyo!_

The brisk evening breeze did nothing to cool Sho's fiery anger. He was angry at many different things. He was mad because Kyo always knew where all his weaknesses were and how to expose them. He was mad because he couldn't be the fighter that Kyo was. He was mad because he didn't feel that he could possibly live up to the responsibility of being a member of the Kusanagi clan. Most of all, he was mad that he was beaten once again.

Sho stuck his hands in his jean pockets and lowered his head into the strengthening breeze. Leaves whipped around and small trees swayed against the wind.

The thing that Sho was most afraid of was being stuck in his brother's shadow. Kyo Kusanagi was well-known for his fighting prowess displayed in the King of Fighters Tournament year after year. He and his partners, Benimaru Nikaido and Goro Daimon were the poster kids for King of Fighters. How could Sho ever surpass or even live up to that kind of status?

Besides that, any compliment that Kyo gave was nothing but a hollow attempt to be nice. Sho was positive Kyo thought that he was a terrible fighter, which is why he treated Sho the way he did. That's why Sho never acknowledged any compliment Kyo offered. It wasn't real.

About thirty minutes had passed since Sho had sneaked out of the house and into the night for some fresh air. The dusk sky quickly turned to night and Sho found himself much farther in the city than he meant to be.

Deciding to head back, Sho turned around to head back home. He was thankful for the usually quiet night so he didn't have to make idle conversation with anyone that recognized him. Sho was content sulking and didn't want to talk to anyone. Right now though, he wanted to get back to take a hot shower and climb into bed. Sho figured he would deal with Kyo tomorrow.

Sho retraced his steps to his neighborhood when he felt a strange shift in the air. It was an abnormal change in the atmosphere, probably nothing, but Sho felt compelled to investigate. He peered down a dark alley, and immediately felt something powerful lurking somewhere in the darkness. It wasn't something but someone.

Now, this of course was one of those defining moments in horror movies, where some hapless soul wandered down the wrong alley and was torn to shreds by whatever monster had crawled from the sewer depths or clambered out of a spaceship. Sho chuckled to himself as he realized he watched way too many horror movies.

Sho stepped hesitantly down the alleyway, keenly aware of how empty the streets suddenly seemed and how alone he felt. Sho wasn't scared by any means, but he knew that whatever was in the alleyway was extremely dangerous.

The foreboding shadows teemed with life as Sho passed by them. He attributed to his imagination until the shadows flowed toward a central location in front of Sho. The shadows, converging in the middle of the alleyway, created a large black, vertical pool of thick darkness. Sho took a step back in disbelief, but kept his eyes glued to the scene before him. It was unreal, yet he knew from a feeling deep in his soul that it was real. And whatever was happening, it was meant just for him.

The still pool was disturbed, and slowly, a figure emerged from the black pool. A man—broad shoulders, Olympian build, at least a foot taller than Sho, expensive charcoal suit, sunglasses—loomed in front of Sho and gave him a nefarious smile.

"Sho Kusanagi, I've been waiting for you," the man said. His deep voice demanded attention and respect, and his posture conveyed arrogance and dominance over anything he saw. Sho immediately disliked him.

"Who the hell are you?"

The hulking man simply smiled as he reached in his coat and pulled out a sealed envelope. He tossed it at Sho's feet. Sho glanced down at the envelope, but when he returned his gaze to the man, he was gone. The unnatural energy that had sparked was gone as well. Sho was left alone in the alley with the envelope that the stranger had left behind.

He immediately began to doubt what he had seen. It didn't make sense. A strange man in a suit has stepped from an inky pool to invite him to a fighting tournament. Sho scoffed at the story even as he went over it in his mind. It couldn't have been, yet there was something about this whole situation that reeked of wrongness.

Sho grabbed the envelope from the ground and tore it open then pulled out a tri-folded sheet of paper.

_Mr. Sho Kusanagi,_

_You are cordially invited to participate in the first-ever Regal Tournament, a preliminary tournament for the 11th King of Fighters Tournament. We greatly appreciate your acceptance to attend this grand event set to begin in three days._

_The rules will be the same as the King of Fighters Tournament. You will enter as a three-man team, participating in the single elimination tournament to ultimately face the sponsor of the tournament. Your team is eliminated from the tournament when all three of your team members are defeated in a single match._

_The winner of this tournament will earn a guaranteed spot in the upcoming King of Fighters Tournament as well as a $10,000 grand prize. _

_Again, we look forward to your team's participation in this tournament._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Shinjo Takabayashi_

Sho finished the letter and immediately looked around. He was waiting for Kyo or Shingo to run out of hiding, laughing at him for actually thinking he had been invited to participate in a tournament. They would admit that the suited man was some elaborate trick they had set up, and they would all laugh about how startled Sho was.

He stood there for a few moments, but no stifled giggling erupted from some hiding spot. Kyo and Shingo didn't jump out with fake monster noises, laughing uncontrollably. Sho was alone in the alleyway with an invitation in his hand. Everything that had happened was real, which scared Sho even more.

But why him? He reread the letter and realized that the tournament was actually some kind of talent search for King of Fighters. Someone had gotten a promotion in marketing for creating the idea of garnering new blood for the King of Fighters. People loved the familiar faces like Terry Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki, Athena Asamiya and Kyo Kusanagi, but the fans absolutely adored fresh blood.

He folded the letter carefully and began to place it back into the envelope when he saw two other pieces of paper in the envelope. Sho pulled them out and found information printed on the both of them.

_Kaori Shiranui_

_142 Rosa Ave._

_Mikado Asahara_

_151 Fallen Oak Dr._

Sho instantly recognized the name Shiranui. An ancient clan of ninjas, the Shiranuis were now represented by its latest descendants, Mai and Hokutomaru. Mai was extremely popular as a consistent participant in the King of Fighters Tournament. And he had heard of Hokutomaru honing his fighting skills a while ago. But Sho couldn't remember hearing about someone named Kaori Shiranui.

Then there was Mikado Asahara. He definitely hadn't heard of anyone with that name.

Sho quickly conclude that these two individuals must be his partners for the tournament. Though Sho was more than a little disgruntled that he apparently couldn't choose his own partners, he was also relieved that he didn't. Surely Shingo would have wanted to enter with him, and Sho really didn't want anything to do with him when it came to a tournament. This was his chance to show Kyo that he was an awesome fighter—much better than Kyo gave him credit for.

He shoved the papers back into the envelope and started a light jog back home. The strange man was still on his mind, but the anticipation of a fighting tournament won out. Tomorrow, he would seek out Kaori and Mikado, and hopefully, create the team that would win the tournament. Finding out exactly who that man was would have to wait until after the tournament.

However, Sho didn't realize that the man and the tournament were intertwined, and Sho had just become involved in something much stranger and dangerous than he could have imagined.

III.

"What?" Shingo exclaimed. He sat on the edge of Sho's full-sized bed, still rumpled from Sho's tossing and turning, unable to sleep because of the sheer excitement pulsating through his body.

Sho had gotten up early, avoiding Kyo at all costs, showered, grabbed some breakfast courtesy of Yuki, and prepared to explore the neighborhood his two new partners lived in. Because he was so excited, he couldn't help telling someone. And that someone was Shingo.

"I'm going to find Kaori and Mikado today. We're going to have to spend the next few days getting to know each other before the tournament starts," Sho explained. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair and straightened his t-shirt. His baggy jeans, brown shoes, leather wrist band completely the trendy look Sho had adopted.

"You can always substitute me in for one of those guys," Shingo suggested.

Sho detected a hint of jealousy in his voice, which only broadened his smile. "Well, doesn't Kyo need a punching bag while I'm involved with this? You'd be perfect."

"Whatever. I'm going with you, or I'm telling Kyo."

Sho abruptly froze. "What? You're going to be a big baby because you didn't get invited to the tournament and blackmail your way into being involved?"

Shingo narrowed his eyes. "I'm not blackmailing you at all. It's simple. Take me along and your secret is safe. Leave me here, and I tell Kyo. He definitely won't let you enter the tournament."

Sho felt anger rising in the pit of his stomach. Shingo was just as bad as Kyo—maybe worse! Instead of being glad for him, Shingo could only think about himself and becoming Kyo's best student. What a loser.

"Whatever. If you're going to act like that then I guess I don't have a choice. You're not fighting on my team. It's already been decided."

Shingo stood and smiled, thrusting his fist in the air. "I will be the best teammate ever!"

Sho swore he felt a drop of sweat trickle down the side of his face. "Shingo, didn't you hear what I said? You're not on my team. You can be our water boy or something."

"Oh, the villains we shall face...it makes my blood run hot with anticipation."

Sho scratched his head. "I swear you watch too many drama shows. Who really talks like that?"

Shingo snapped his head toward Sho, his eyes burning with excitement. "When you're in a tournament, you have to cater to the fans. They love to hear that kind of talk."

"I just want to fight, not win a Daytime Emmy."

Shingo sauntered over and threw his arm around Sho. "I see that you have a lot to learn about being a charismatic fighter, and I'm just the person to teach you. You _and_ your mysterious teammates."

Sho realized what a mistake it was taking Shingo along. But in the end, it was better than having Kyo find out too soon that he was entering a fighting tournament. Maybe, just maybe, Shingo would come in handy.

Notes:

King of Fighters and all characters belong to SNK.


	2. Untamed Rivalry

I.

"I can't even go to the store without you attacking me?" Kaori Shiranui shouted. She postured herself in a fighting stance, a signature stance used only by the females of the Shiranui clan. Kaori shook her auburn bangs out of her eyes and focused in on her attacker, Malin Sattori.

The day had begun simple enough. Kaori awoke, dressed, and let her mother know she was going to the store to pick up some food for breakfast. Kaori didn't expect for her self-appointed rival to intersect her on her journey and start a fight right in the street.

It had been that way for the past several months actually. From nowhere, Malin would erupt on the scene and start a huge fight with Kaori, pulling out all the stops. Kaori hadn't been beaten yet, but Malin seemed to be improving with every fight. Malin claimed that she was attacking her because of their clan rivalry.

Kaori didn't really understand how the rivalry even got started. She figured that Mai had taught the girl a lesson and so Malin decided to enact revenge on everyone with the last name of Shiranui. She wondered if Hokutomaru ever had this much trouble.

"Shiranui trash! I'm determined to take you out, Kaori. And today will be the day," Malin smiled evilly while she talked. In a quick move, Malin pulled out two automatic batons, crackling with electric energy, and without hesitation, dashed at Kaori.

Kaori immediately produced two fans, still folded, and successfully blocked Malin's strikes. The electricity produced sparks every time Kaori blocked, creating a light show of sorts with every strike. Kaori's graceful moves were more like a dance than fighting. There were plenty of spins and twirls in each block, making the fighting much easier and fluid from Kaori's end. But Malin's attacks were fast, sharp, and deadly jabs and strikes meant to hurt or worse.

Malin retracted her automatic batons and stepped into a high kick as a blade erupted from the front of her shoe. Kaori heard the snap of the blade as it popped out and dodged in time for the blade to barely miss her face. Catching an opening, Kaori made her first aggressive move.

"Ryu En Bu!" she shouted. The two dangling pieces from her belt, situated on both hips, burned with flames as Kaori twirled in the air towards Malin.

Malin dodged the first spin but the second and third spin caught her off guard. The force of the mystical flame attack knocked Malin back, but she regained her balance in mid-air, flipped, and landed on her feet. Kaori landed on the ground as well, as the flames of her maneuver dissipated with the wind.

"Why don't you stop this, Malin? I can't help that Mai beat you in last year's tournament. There's no reason for you to go after me. Besides, I thought we were friends."

It hurt Kaori to refer to their friendship as a thing of the past. Before last year's tournament, Kaori and Malin had been best friends, attending the same high school, enrolling in many of the same advanced classes, and even sparring together. However, since the tournament last year, when Mai soundly beat Malin, she carried around a grudge toward Mai which bled over to Kaori. Malin hated everything having the name Shiranui and wanted nothing more than to obliterate it from the face of the earth, beginning with Kaori.

"I'm not friends with my rivals."

Kaori felt slapped by Malin's response, but didn't show it. Though she valued their friendship, if Malin decided to categorize herself as Kaori's enemy, then so be it. Kaori decided that she wouldn't hold back. Maybe she would knock some sense into her to stop this madness.

"You're being overdramatic," Kaori flatly replied.

"And you're breathing my air."

"Malin, this is crazy. We don't have to do this."

Malin cynically laughed. "Mai Shiranui humiliated me at the tournament last year. I won't let any Shiranui best me again. Not at this tournament."

Kaori froze. Did Malin know that she was invited to the preliminary King of Fighters tournament? And more importantly, was Malin invited too?

As if she had read Kaori's mind, Malin continued. "I'll face you in this tournament and ensure that I gain a spot in the King of Fighters tournament. Then I'll show Mai what a real ninja can do."

"Real ninjas don't brag about their abilities, they show them!" Kaori leaped straight into the air. "Ka Cho Sen!" she shouted as three fans sailed soundlessly towards Malin. Malin performed three back handsprings, effectively dodging the sharp fans as they impaled themselves in the concrete. They then vanished into hundreds of specks of bright light as Kaori landed back on the ground.

"It's about time. Let's see what you've got!" Malin dashed forward and snatched a yo-yo from somewhere on her person. The children's toy quickly became a deadly weapon as blades snapped out from around the yo-yo. Malin swung it with deadly intent.

Kaori dropped to her stomach, holding herself up with her hands and feet, her body not touching the ground, as the yo-yo whistled over her. Malin quickly adjusted her continuous attack and brought the yo-yo in a downward arc, never breaking its momentum. Kaori rolled to the left, still balancing on her hands then did a walk over, the next swung of the yo-yo barely missing her. Malin grunted as she swung the yo-yo yet again, but Kaori quickly produced another fan and deflected the weapon, breaking Malin's rhythm.

In a swift maneuver, Malin hid the yo-yo back in its secret compartment and slapped the back of both her wrists. Three claws erupted from yet another secret compartment hidden underneath her long sleeved shirt.

Kaori wasn't surprised that Malin had something else up her sleeve. She was well-known for her use of weaponry, speed, and tactics. Kaori wouldn't categorize Malin as fighting dirty, but she definitely treaded a thin line.

The claws whistled though the air, missing Kaori by inches, not because Malin was not aiming for Kaori's face and body, but because Kaori's speed matched and even surpassed hers.

Malin swung once more at Kaori, who gracefully blocked the attack with one of her fans when she felt another presence. Actually, she felt four other people with strong fighting auras. And one of them was another Shiranui.

Malin leaped back as shuriken rained down in the spot where she was standing. Malin landed and looked toward the sky, where a figure sailed downward, landing in between Kaori and Malin.

"Hokutomaru Shiranui. I should have known you would make a dramatic appearance," Malin disgustedly stated.

The young man stood a few feet in front of Kaori, effectively shielding her from Malin, now poised several feet away. He wore a black t-shirt underneath a Shiranui-style, red and white uniform. A billowing crimson scarf was loosely draped around his neck and his dark brown hair waved in the breeze.

"What are you doing here?" Kaori whispered. She was grateful for her cousin's sudden appearance, but the fact that he was in full uniform alarmed her. He couldn't have possibly known that Malin was going to attack her, so he must have come for another reason.

Hokutomaru ignored the question and kept his focus on Malin. "This is no place for your foolish rivalry."

"Who do you think you are, Hokutomaru? You can't waltz in here and rescue dear Kaori from the wild card ninja. Besides, you're on my hit list too. Maybe it's convenient that you showed up. I can take you both on."

Hokutomaru showed no expression. "Leave, Malin."

His words were icy, leaving no room for discussion or argument. Though Malin's face flushed with anger, she rethought going through with her plan for right now. Not only was Kaori fighting better than expected, she now had two Shiranui ninjas to worry about. And Malin knew she was in no position to win against two of them. If only her partners were here, she could simply challenge them to a fight in the name of the tournament. Then she could confidently challenge the two ninjas, her two partners ready to back her up whenever she needed.

"Whatever. We'll face each other soon enough in the tournament. I just wanted to make sure you were up to the challenge, Kaori. And Hokutomaru, don't think you'll get off any easier. Once I beat Kaori, you're next."

Malin leaped vertically in the air and in a flash, she had vanished.

Kaori was relieved the fight was over. Though Hokutomaru had turned into a brooding, silent-type like Andy Bogard, he was reliable. He took his training seriously and his fighting prowess as a Shiranui ninja was unmatched.

"Hokutomaru, thanks for the help," Kaori brushed her bangs out of her face and threw her fans into the air, where at the apex, they burst into thousands of tiny lights that floated off and faded away.

Hokutomaru turned toward her, his expression more serious than usual. "Have you caught wind of the tournament?"

Kaori nodded. "I got an invitation this morning from a strange man. I don't know what this is about though. And I'm not sure that I want to enter, especially if Malin is in it."

He shook his head. "Mine was delivered by probably the same strange guy who reeked of unimaginable power. I think there may be trouble brewing somewhere behind the scenes of this tournament."

Kaori had heard of the underlying dramas that surrounded the tournaments. Most of the time, they were just a cover for some sinister plan to unfold. And this time seemed no different. Though now, it seemed whoever was behind this scheme wanted to entrap the families and friends of the most popular members of the King of Fighters tournaments.

"Maybe we should tell Mai and Andy. Andy can get Terry and Joe then they can—"

Hokutomaru frowned. "We have to take a stand on this, Kaori. And we're capable of handling this on our own. We were invited for a reason, so let's see this through to the end."

"I don't know if I'm ready," Kaori regretfully admitted. It was one thing to fight against Malin, but to enter a fighting tournament with powerful and dangerous opponents was a daunting commitment.

Kaori Shiranui had trained with Hokutomaru and Mai over the past few years, but she was always hesitant to explore her fighting prowess. Kaori knew she could fight from her random battles with Malin, but she hadn't been in any other fights with anyone but Hokutomaru. And she knew he went easy on her.

Hokutomaru placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know that you're ready. We've trained for situations like this for years. Now is our time to step to this challenge."

"You have to be my partner then," Kaori demanded.

He shook his head. "My partners have been chosen for me. I'm going to fight with Rock Howard and Jean D'Aubigne. I believe your partners have been chosen for you as well."

"I don't understand. What's going on?"

Hokutomaru regretfully replied, "I don't know myself. I'm sure Rock and Jean won't mind investigating though. And I want you to do the same with your team."

Kaori nodded in understanding, but she still felt numb and confused. She didn't know why suddenly she and Hokutomaru had been thrust in the middle of something that seemed way out of their control. On top of that, she was forced to team with people that she more than likely didn't know directly. How could they possibly defend themselves without having ever worked together as a team?

Though she had more questions, Kaori realized that she would have to find the answers alongside Hokutomaru and her new partners. She didn't like the situation, but it was her duty as a Shiranui ninja to ensure that any threat to anyone's everyday well-being was vanquished. And she was determined to test herself by fulfilling that mission.

"Okay, I'll enter the tournament. I'm a little scared though. I don't know if we'll be strong enough."

Hokutomaru smiled, an unusual sight. "Don't worry. You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Excuse me, are you two okay?" Shingo Yabuki ran toward them with a concerned expression, followed closely Sho Kusanagi. "We rushed over when we saw Malin attack you two. She's a dirty fighter."

Kaori smiled. "She's just a little misguided," Kaori blushed as she caught herself defending the girl that only moments ago wanted to seriously injure her and Hokutomaru. Deep inside, Kaori still held Malin as a close friend and hoped, maybe unrealistically, that she would come to her senses and stop her quest for revenge.

"Well, hi. I'm Shingo Yabuki and this is Sho Kusanagi. We're headed to look for his other two partners for the new tournament."

Sho elbowed Shingo sharply. "You really don't have to tell everyone we come across."

"What? You want to get out of the shadow of your brother, right? Well, you're not going to do that without a little P.R. And I'm just the man for the job!" Shingo thrust his fist in the air and grinned, hoping to elicit the same response from Sho, but he only glared at Shingo.

"Are you done making a scene?" Sho said.

A mother and her young daughter passed by and the girl asked, "Mommy, what's that man doing?"

The mother looked away nervously and ushered the girl on. "He's being strange. Now don't pay him any attention." The mother and daughter picked up their pace and didn't look back.

Shingo looked like he had been shattered into a thousand pieces.

Sho laughed heartily and Kaori followed suit. Hokutomaru gave a reserved chuckle.

After she finished her bout of laughter, Kaori smiled at the two and said, "This is my cousin Hokutomaru Shiranui and I'm Kaori Shiranui."

"Kaori Shiranui?" Sho said. "I've been looking for you. I got an invitation to the tournament and your name was in my letter. I think you're my first partner."

Hokutomaru gave Kaori a knowing glance but said nothing. He realized that she had been paired with the legendary Kusanagi clan, renowned for their control of the mystical crimson flame. Because their own flame was a variant of that same power, Hokutomaru wasn't surprised. Whoever had organized the tournament knew exactly what they were doing.

Kaori and Sho together had boundless potential and ability. But being younger than some of their other clan members made harder for them to master and control their birthright. With time though, they would surely become the next leaders of their respective clans. Even in this tournament, the two potentials had been paired together probably for the organizer to watch them closely. But Hokutomaru kept his speculations to himself. At least for now.

Instead, he said, "I'm in the tournament as well. So hopefully we'll be facing each other. I look forward to the match." He gave Kaori one last look to let her know that they would be in touch. He then kneeled and held his fingers in the air. With a swipe of his hand, fresh spring leaves floated though the air and Hokutomaru was no where to be seen.

"I've got to learn that move," Kaori smiled. She knew that Hokutomaru had her best interests in mind and that whatever was going on behind the scenes, he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Kyo's moves are better," Shingo crossed his arms and frowned, pride still damaged from the scene moments ago.

"So, we're partners, huh? I've watched your brother, Kyo, in some of the past tournaments. I'm sure you've got some pretty good moves of your own, don't you?" Kaori asked.

Sho blushed slightly and sheepishly replied, "Sure."

She could tell that he suffered from the same weight that she did—shouldering the responsibility of their family name while trying to step out of the shadows of some of the older clan members. For him, it was his brother, Kyo. For her, it was her cousins, Mai and Hokutomaru. Maybe this tournament was the chance for both of them to establish themselves as formidable forces without being constantly compared to their older counterparts.

"Well, you said I was your first partner. Who's the second?"

Sho fished the small piece of paper out of his pocket. "Mikado Asahara. He lives on Fallen Oak Drive."

"That's a few blocks from my house. I was on my way to the store to get some food for breakfast. I'm sure my mother won't mind the company."

Shingo grinned. "I was getting hungry. Let's grab breakfast at Kaori's, Sho."

Sho nodded in agreement. He was glad that he had found Kaori so easily, but something told him that their pairing was no accident. And on top of that, Hokutomaru Shiranui was also in the tournament. Which begged the question, just who else would they have to face once the fighting began? Though Sho felt slightly nervous, his soul began to burn in anticipation.

II.

The tournament announcement was as unexpected as an ice shower in the middle of summer. The information was made public over the morning news, much to everyone's surprise.

People rushed to tell their friends, co-workers, and peers about the tournament's announcement. The word quickly spread, the citizens of Southtown already making assumptions about the tournament, which inevitably led to rumors and exaggerations. Whether what they heard or not was true, people were quick to strike up a conversation or a debate about the new fighting tournament.

The one fact that made it so important for the people of Southtown was that the popular and beautiful reporter, Nadia Vanelli, announced that all of the locales for the fighting would be within the borders of the city. Basically, the people of Southtown had front row seats to this new fighting championship which was a prelude to the next King of Fighters tournament, one of the most anticipated events around the world.

Rock Howard watched the announcement as it came over the television in the gym lobby. The usually bustling area was silent as people kept their eyes glued to the television, hanging onto every word of Nadia Vanelli.

He closed his eyes, remembering what Terry had told him about the tournaments up to this point. The King of Fighters tournament began as an unhanded scheme led by his father, Geese Howard. Terry trained with Master Tung Foo Rue and honed his skills until he was ready to face the villain. Though Geese was strong, Terry, teamed up with his foster brother Andy Bogard, and Muay Thai kick boxer Joe Higashi, defeated Geese. However, their fight was not over.

Wolfgang Krauser then challenged the fighters. Now expanding their team to include Mai Shiranui, an unlikely heir to the Shiranui martial arts, they overcame this new challenge. Soon thereafter, Rock's father, Geese Howard, returned with a scar and a desire for revenge deeper than the physical gash across his chest. Once again, this team of fighters was able to battle their way through the other challengers and finally defeat Geese, once and for all.

Before they knew it, a new sponsor took hold of the tournament, expanding it worldwide. This brought in an assortment of characters, all with their own fighting styles, and reasons for entering. However, the annual tournaments soon became grounds for clandestine organizations and grandiose battles for the fate of the world.

From what Terry had told him in the past, Rock knew that something was amiss with the abrupt announcement of the tournament.

First, it was out of the annual cycle that the tournaments were usually held. It had been about a year and seven months since the last one. Secondly, invitations usually coincided with the announcement of the tournament, but he hadn't heard of anyone receiving one. Terry hadn't said anything and neither had Andy or Joe. Lastly, a sponsor hadn't been announced, which meant it was either being kept secret or the sponsor was keeping everyone in suspense for a surprise announcement to draw the masses in.

Whatever the situation, Rock didn't like it.

He turned to head out the door when he spotted an envelope on the ground.

_An envelope?_ Rock questioned to himself. He glanced around at the other patrons, but no one seemed to have even noticed the vanilla-colored envelope sitting on the floor. There was no writing on the front, no indication of where it might have come from, nothing.

Rock picked it up, an uneasy feeling creeping over him. He didn't understand why though. It was just an envelope. Someone probably dropped it on their way in or out. Still, rock felt compelled to see what was inside. He flipped it over, tore it open and pulled out a tri-folded white sheet of paper. He opened it quickly and felt his heart begin to race.

_Mr. Rock Howard,_

_You are cordially invited to participate in the first-ever Regal Tournament, a preliminary tournament for the 11th King of Fighters Tournament. We greatly appreciate your acceptance to attend this grand event set to begin in three days._

_The rules will be the same as the King of Fighters Tournament. You will enter as a three-man team, participating in the single elimination tournament to ultimately face the sponsor of the tournament. Your team is eliminated from the tournament when all three of your team members are defeated in a single match._

_The winner of this tournament will earn a guaranteed spot in the upcoming King of Fighters Tournament as well as a $10,000 grand prize. _

_Again, we look forward to your team's participation in this tournament._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Shinjo Takabayashi_

Rock immediately scanned the lobby, searching for anyone that seemed out of place. Someone that would have done the bidding of his employer, followed Rock to the gym, and surreptitiously left this invitation right in Rock's path. No one in the gym seemed to have such an air about them.

Slipping the invitation back in the envelope and putting it into his gym bag, Rock gave one last glance at the television before heading out into the street.

Rock readjusted his gym bag and shielded his eyes from the midday sun. He looked to the rooftops for someone watching him from above, the puppet master behind the invitation, but he spotted no one. Suddenly, there was a presence to his right.

Rick spun quickly and found Hokutomaru Shiranui striding toward him, as a long red cloak billowed behind him. It was unusual to see a Shiranui ninja in uniform unless there was something of monumental importance happening. And if Rock's suspicions held true, Hokutomaru wasn't here for a cordial visit.

"The messenger that left the invitation is long gone, Rock," Hokutomaru stated. He stopped walking and met Rock's gaze. "And I received an invitation as well, only mine had my partners included."

"We're together, aren't we?" Rock asked but already knew the answer.

Hokutomaru nodded. "Our third partner is Jean D'Aubigne. We should go to La Illusion. I understand that he works there during Summer Break with his older sister."

"King," Rock clarified. After Hokutomaru validated the connection with another nod, Rock asked, "What is this about?"

"I'm not sure. My cousin, Kaori, Sho Kusanagi, and Malin Sattori received an invitation as well. That is all I know at this point."

Rock ran his fingers through his sandy hair. "And I thought Summer Break was going to be boring. Let's go talk to Jean."

With that, they both climbed into Rock's car, a Nissan 350Z convertible, fire red, and zipped down the street. A figure stepped out of the shadows and watched as the car disappeared around a corner.

"Very interesting," a man stepped from the shadows with a mischievous smile on his face. "Let's the games begin."

Notes:

King of Fighters and all characters belong to SNK.

Darth Riven: Thanks for my first review for this story. As you see, Kaori is Mai and Hokutomaru's cousin.


	3. Gathering the Pieces

I.

It was a beautiful day and the announcement of the preliminary tournament seemed to excite everyone. Well, all those that hadn't been in the tournament before.

Mary Ryan pondered over the fact that a preliminary tournament had suddenly been announced and tried to guess what underlying scheme would unfold this time. None of the tournaments in the past had been just a fighting championship. Situations such as ancient curses, corrupt agencies, and power-hungry tyrants had all been at the core of the tournament. It was a wonder that they still continued to be drawn into the fray—sometimes against their better judgment. Mary felt one of those times happening now. But she wasn't concerned about herself this time. She was concerned about Kevin Rian's brother, Matt. And Kevin wasn't happy either.

"I don't like this one damn bit," Kevin turned off the news and threw the remote on top of one of many stacks of papers on his desk. His blue eyes shone with contempt and disgust.

Mary stood and gazed out of the second floor window. She looked down into the street and saw a boy resembling Kyo and Shingo Yabuki walking down the street. She knew that it wasn't just coincidence she had seen the two, but quickly brushed it off and said nothing about it.

"There's nothing to like about it," she turned from the window to face Kevin and Matt. Seeing them side-by-side reminded her how similar they looked—blond hair, piecing blue eyes, boyishly handsome face, and even their similar personalities. But where Kevin was brash, Matt was tempered and logical with his approach to things despite him being the younger of the two.

"Obviously there's something underhanded going on. This is a preliminary tournament guaranteeing a spot in the next King of Fighters tournament to the winner. This can't be just as simple as the benefactor looking for a new face for the King of Fighters tournament. We've got to press the other participants and see if they know anything," Kevin said.

Matt shook his head. "Most of them are probably like me, suddenly invited to this tournament with the same letter left at their homes. Since I'm in the tournament, I can easily do some investigating and get to the bottom of what's going on."

"What do you think, Mary?" Kevin asked.

Mary pondered on the question for a moment. She could tell him that she suspected something big to happen regardless of it being a small tournament or not. There could be a madman on the loose wanting to gather the fighters together and dispose of them to strengthen himself in some unnatural way. Or it could be that a cataclysmic event threatening the existence of the world was now upon them, an ancient legend now unfolding to destroy the earth as they know it. She speculated that a secret government group had somehow gained information on the invited fighters and hoped to somehow create a mass army of super-fighters to make their reign unchallengeable.

Even through these things ran through her head instantly, she decided on a much more general, less suspecting approach.

"Matt, maybe you should check out the reporter, Nadia Vanelli. She seems to have the scoop on the tournament. If we can figure out where she's getting her info from, then we can find out exactly what this is all about. For once, this could be just a simple tournament to bring more tourists and money into Southtown. Besides, I'm sure you don't mind having a little action since everything's been so quiet around here."

Though she smiled and tried to assuage their suspicions, Mary couldn't completely disregard her gut instinct that told her something sinister was brewing.

Matt shrugged and smiled. "I think it will be fun. But just to be on the safe side, I'm still going to do a little digging. If everything is on the up and up, there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Right," Kevin and Matt hit fists, a practice that they carried on from their younger years.

"So, let's pay Ms. Vanelli a visit. She's probably still in the park doing some last minute interviews before heading back to the station," Matt suggested. "What are you guys going to do?"

Kevin stood quickly and grabbed the keys to his jeep. "Mary's right. It has been too quiet around here. Without Geese Howard or Mr. Big to chase after, this job is getting dull. So I'm going with you. There's no way I'm letting my little brother go at this alone. I'm driving—let's go."

Mary grabbed her bomber jacket. "I'm coming too. If you're involved, chances are Terry or Rock may have been approached as well. We should stop by to see them as well."

In a matter of minutes, Southtown's three best police officers were on the road, zipping through the town hoping to get a lead on the new tournament, unaware that despite what they found out, they were already too late.

II.

"That's a wrap! Great job, Nadia," Pete Wallace smiled and lowered the camera. Though he had only worked with Nadia for about a month, this was the best report she had given, or at least it was the best she had looked.

Nadia smoothed out her black slacks that fell loosely to the top of her boots, joined by a sleeveless, maroon blouse. Dangling tie strings pieced it together at the shoulders, both hips, and lower back. The front was cut low enough to see her necklace, but nothing else.

"Thanks, Pete," Nadia smiled.

Pete had been her cameraman for several years now, the foundation behind her popularity. He had a great eye for the perfect spots when Nadia had to do a live report, and even for taped reports, he always chose spots that looked breathtaking on the television. His good eye, dramatic camera work, and pleasant attitude garnered a lot of respect from Nadia. Though it was Nadia's hard-hitting reporting and clever investigating that gained her momentum, she appreciated his hand in her success and never failed to acknowledge it.

"Hey, you!"

The voice came from the crowd that had gathered to watch the report but still lingered, enjoying just being in the presence of a household name. Nadia scanned the crowd and saw an angry-looking woman scowling at her.

Nadia immediately noticed the wild look in her eyes, her thick, slightly disheveled hair, and pale complexion. The woman looked as though she had been through a lot, and that situation wasn't quite through running its course.

"I'm sorry, is there something I can help you with?" Nadia offered.

"She looks like trouble, Jess. Be careful," Pete warned, sounding like her father.

"Roll the camera. I'll be okay." She then stepped away from Pete and towards the crowd, but stopped quite a few feet from them.

The woman gritted her teeth. "Your report on the underground crime ring in Southtown landed my husband in jail for thirty years," her voice seethed with hatred and grief. But Nadia was not fazed.

"I report the news. I was not responsible for the crime your husband committed. But I really am sorry," Nadia said. Though she spotted a rather large rock in the woman's right hand, Nadia continued. "But that report rescued the city from one of the largest crime rings since Geese Howard's crime syndicate. It's your husband's actions that warranted his punishment. Don't spend your time blaming everyone else. Place the blame where it should be...with your husband."

"You bitch!" Carmen yelled as she chucked a solid rock at Nadia.

Reacting purely off reflex, Nadia spun away and brought her right leg straight up. Her timing was perfect—she kicked the rock, sending it sailing right back at Carmen with three times the speed. The rock crashed into Carmen's forehead, drawing a few drops of blood.

Carmen wiped the crimson from her forehead, leaving behind small streaks of blood. "You'll pay for that!" she yelled in retaliation. Carmen dashed at Nadia and transitioned into a beautiful flying side kick. However, the move was overtly telegraphed, and Nadia quickly sidestepped, completely avoiding the attack.

Frustrated, Carmen spun low with a left sweep, her leg swinging around in an arc right above the ground. Nadia showed off her athleticism by performing a one-handed cartwheel over Carmen's leg then flipping over Carmen entirely as she did a stepping side kick.

Carmen quickly changed direction and threw another side kick towards Nadia. But Nadia was faster—she caught Carmen's foot between her elbow and raised knee then extended her foot with a snap kick to Carmen's inner thigh. Carmen howled as pain coursed through her entire leg. Nadia then spun and sunk her heel into Carmen's chest.

With a grunt, Carmen stumbled backward and grabbed her chest. "I'll get you yet!" she yelled as she dashed toward Nadia.

Timing it just right, Nadia gracefully flipped onto one hand spread her legs and thrust herself into the air while spinning. "Spiral Propulsion Kick!" Nadia yelled.

The maneuver caught Carmen completely off guard and she was caught by Nadia's boot heel. The spiraling motion created a vortex that pulled Carmen in, so Nadia's kicks continued to pummel Carmen across her face. The eight-hit maneuver came to and end as Nadia flipped upright in midair then gracefully landed. Carmen hit the ground hard and tried to get up but collapsed in the end.

As usual, uniformed police officers burst onto the scene much too late to do anything.

"That woman harassed me," Nadia said as she pointed at Carmen, who was still dazed as one of the officers pulled her to her feet.

One of the officers, who looked no more than nineteen years old, looked at her in disbelief. "But ma'am, she's the one who was near unconscious."

If Nadia hadn't been agitated, she would have laughed. It was quite ironic. Nadia should have been the one injured and hurt, yet Carmen had gotten much more than she bargained for. Before she could say anything, three other individuals broke through the crowd.

"It's alright, Officer Martin," the young man leading the trio said. "We saw the situation unfold from my brother's jeep. It just happens that Ms. Vanelli has some amazing fighting skills."

"And I've got it all on tape," Pete chimed in.

Nadia frowned. "So you other officers were just going to watch and let me get attacked by that mad woman?"

Matt shrugged. "If things had gotten out of hand, we would have stepped in."

Nadia then noticed the two behind him. "Kevin Rian, Mary Ryan, and Matt Rian. I've heard stories, but this is the first time I've seen the infamous trio in person."

"I see our reputation precedes us," Kevin boastfully commented.

"That may not always be a good thing," Nadia retorted. "So to what do I owe this visit?"

"Do you have a few minutes to talk, Ms. Vanelli?" Mary asked.

Nadia noted the tone in her voice and immediately understood that something serious had happened. And it must have been serious for the three best officers on the force to question her personally. "Pete, I'm going to the La Illusion with these guys. I'll be back in a few."

"Okay, I'll finish up the editing. It should be done when you get back."

"Thanks, Pete," Nadia waved as she led the way to La Illusion. It was only around the corner from where she had done her broadcast, so there were there within three minutes.

La Illusion was a swank bar with classy wood tables and booths, plush carpet, and a stage where jazz instruments lay on stools. The air smelled of expensive wines, the aroma of French cuisine, and an unidentifiable perfume that was as distinctive as it was fragrant. The chandelier in the middle provided most of the light while smaller, dimmed lights hung above the tables and booths. To the left was a long bar lined with stools in front of a mirrored wall. The glass shelves along the mirror were adorned with various bottles of expensive alcohols, shot glasses, mugs, and wine glasses. A young man with long sandy bangs was behind the bar, getting the bar prepared for the onslaught of patrons which would flood the bar in only a few hours.

Nadia waved to Jean D'Aubigne, who was wiping off the bar, then headed to a table in the back. They had walked over in complete silence and the silence still lingered as they sat down at the table.

Matt took in the sights and smells of the bar and decided he was impressed. Some of the other guys on the force had talked about it often, but Matt had never gone with them on their weekend jaunts to the bar. He was content spending his free time doing more police work, practicing martial arts, or working out. His brother and Mary both said that he worked too hard and that he needed to loosen up. Matt disagreed.

Being considered the best on the police force wasn't easy, but it wasn't something that he was willing to let slip away just to "hang out." But after actually seeing the bar and being taken by Nadia Vanelli, he started to think that a night out wouldn't be so bad.

Matt also decided that Nadia Vanelli was one of the most breathtaking women that he had ever met. Her long sienna hair was glossy and fell past her shoulders in loose curls. Every time she spoke, her jade eyes sparkled with intensity, accentuated by her long eyelashes. She would raise her eyebrows in a curious manner that made Matt smile every time. Her face was flawless and skin slightly tanned. And her full lips puckered and curled in just the right way to be attractive but not whorish. On top of that, she had amazing fighting skills. She was perfect.

"Ms. Vanelli, do you or your friends want anything?" Jean asked as he looked around the table. "Mary, I didn't know you were here too! Want anything?"

"Just water, please. I'm on duty," Mary winked.

"That hasn't stopped you before," Jean innocently replied.

"Just water, you brat!" Mary joked. She smiled broadly, admiring how much he and his sister resembled despite being six years apart in age.

Jean smiled broadly. "Got it. Be back in a sec," then Jean weaved through the tables and disappeared into the back.

Nadia waited until Jean had come back with the bottled waters and retreated back to the bar before addressing Matt, Mary, and Kevin. She took a sip of her Evian then leaned forward. "So what's this about?"

"We're investigating this new tournament that you announced earlier this morning," Matt replied. There was no sense in beating around the bush or trying to conceal what they were trying to do. Matt didn't want to do anything that would cause her to mistrust them.

Mary nodded in agreement. "Ms. Vanelli, I've been involved with the King of Fighters tournaments for years now and I have to say that though it's a tournament to the rest of the town, for those involved, there is always a much more sinister plot behind the fighting."

"Since you announced the tournament this morning, we figure the benefactor spoke directly to you. No one heard of Shinjo Takabayashi before this, so its only natural we question his motives, given the history of the tournaments," Kevin added.

"You think it's a coincidence that I knew about the tournament?" Nadia asked. She pulled an envelope out of her satchel and slid it across the table. Matt instantly recognized the vanilla-colored envelope and the exquisite seal. It was an invitation to the tournament. "I'm reporting on it because I'm in it."

Matt felt that Mary's initial suspicions were right. Something was bubbling beneath the surface of the tournament. He wasn't sure who else had been invited, but the organizer had a reason for inviting each one of them. And Matt knew it was his responsibility to find out why.

He just he could stop whatever plan had been set in motion before it was too late.

III.

Jean caught a glimpse of the vanilla-colored envelope that Nadia Vanelli slid across the table and he knew that it was an invitation to the tournament. Since Mary Ryan was there, it meant the police were involved, which concerned him. Was there something underhanded happening in the tournament? This wasn't exactly a King of Fighters tournament, but there was an ominous aura surrounding everything about the tournament.

The man that had delivered the invitation to Jean reeked of malfeasance. When he told King about it, she was immediately suspicious and almost told Jean not to enter. But against her better judgment, she agreed to let him enter since he was invited. She warned him and told him that she would be keeping a close watch from the outside. If there was the slightest inkling of trouble, King said she would come in kicking ass and asking questions later. She didn't want to see anything happen to Jean.

She was being a concerned older sister, and Jean respected her for that. But when she asked about his teammates, he wasn't sure. King suggested Yuri Sakazaki or Shingo Yabuki (though she shuddered as the said it), but Jean shrugged it off, saying that he would figure it out soon.

Now, as he watched Rock Howard and Hokutomaru Shiranui enter the bar, he knew that they weren't there for a cordial visit. They both had grave expressions etched on their faces as they headed straight toward the bar. Right toward Jean.

"Hey, what's up?" Jean smiled as he greeted them. He didn't really know them that well, but he had a few classes with both of them. Plus, since King knew both Terry Bogard and Mai Shiranui, Jean had seen Rock and Hokutomaru around town more often than most.

Without hesitation, Hokutomaru asked, "Did you receive an invitation to the tournament?"

Jean was taken aback by the question. How did Hokutomaru know about the tournament? Unless he was a participant as well. Jean nodded, sure that Hokutomaru and Rock could answer some of the questions that he had.

Hokutomaru stepped forward and placed his own vanilla-colored envelope on the bar. "Rock and I received an invitation earlier today. Along with several other fighters across town. But my invitation assigned me my two partners—Rock Howard and you."

Jean felt his mouth suddenly go dry. Though he realized that he had been invited to a fighting tournament, the gravity of the situation just hit him. Jean hadn't fought in a tournament before. Actually, aside from practicing with King, Jean really didn't have any fighting experience. On top of that, he had now been paired with Hokutomaru Shiranui and Rock Howard. One a descendant from a long line of ninjas, the other raised by one of the best street fighters in Southtown. There must have been some mistake. There was no way that he should be paired up with such well-known, experienced fighters.

"I want to enter the tournament, but I don't think I'm the one you want on your team," Jean regretfully said. "I've never even gotten into a fight at school, let alone some big tournament."

Rock shook his head. "I've seen you practicing with King. You're pretty good. Besides, you're paired with Hokutomaru and me. We'll be able to help each other," Rock explained. "We've got a few days to train before the tournament starts."

Hokutomaru added, "I know you may be nervous, but we were matched together as teammates for a reason. I don't know yet what that reason is, but I trust it was a good one." He knew that Jean was a little uneasy, and of course, he knew it wasn't fair to pressure Jean into this, but if they were going to find out what was going on, they needed to have a full three-man team.

Jean shifted his weight and broke his gaze with Hokutomaru. He still had doubts, but there was no reason to mistrust Hokutomaru and Rock. If anything, they were his most trusted allies right now. And Rock had a point—since they were experienced, they could help Jean get over the butterflies already forming in his stomach. And he wouldn't mind taking a break from working in La Illusion.

Jean usually worked with King during the summer, just because he enjoyed her company. Not only that, but it was one of the most popular places in town. People from all over Southtown came into La Illusion, and Jean had the chance to meet a lot of people that he wouldn't normally get to see. Many came for the atmosphere, but other came to get autographs and pictures with King, who was nice enough to grant all requests.

Now, Jean had to make a decision. He could say no and work in the bar for the rest of the summer, without experiencing anything. Or he could enter the tournament with Rock and Hokutomaru, possibly putting himself in personal danger, but experiencing the exhilarating feeling of fighting, winning, and being defeated.

Jean looked up again, his sky blue eyes shining with resolve. He had made his decision. "Yes, I'll do it. I'll enter the tournament with the both of you. I want to fight, but I also want to find out what's going on behind this tournament. And I couldn't bear to just sit here while you two were out there."

Hokutomaru gave him a pleasant smile, which surprised Jean. He always thought Hokutomaru's face was locked in an eternal stoic expression.

Rock smiled and offered his hand in a shake. "Welcome to the team."

Jean smiled in return, surprised that despite his inexperience and not really knowing either of them, they readily accepted him onto their team with no questions asked. Jean couldn't wait to tell King. He gave Rock a grateful handshake.

"So do you guys know anything about the tournament other than what was in the invitation?" Jean asked.

Rock regretfully shook his head. "We're not sure about anything else. I just received my invitation about thirty minutes ago. Hokutomaru and I were trying to figure out the rest of the participants on the way over here."

Hokutomaru saw the puzzled look on Jean's face. "If we figure out the other fighters," he explained, "maybe we can get some kind of clue as to what the benefactor is after."

Jean dried a mug and placed it on the rack behind him. "So who else is in it?"

Rock answered, "Besides us, there's Kaori Shiranui, Hokutomaru's cousin; Sho Kusanagi, Kyo's brother; someone named Mikado Asahara; and Malin Sattori."

"I think Ms. Vanelli and one of the officers are in the tournament as well. They've been talking about it for the past twenty minutes," Jean motioned to the table in the back. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but seeing one of the most popular reporters of Southtown and the three best police officers all in one place at the same time talking to each other would have roused anyone's curiosity.

Hokutomaru mulled over the names again and frowned. "It doesn't make any sense. None of the people mentioned have anything in common. Some of us go to the same high school, and none of us are strangers to fighting."

"Why would Shinjo Takabayashi have invited a reporter and the police into the tournament as well if he was up to something underhanded? I mean, if he was a criminal, he would be setting himself up to be found out, wouldn't he?" Jean asked.

"Not if he wasn't a criminal. He may be doing something wrong, but if it's anything like what Terry has told me about, he's not breaking the law...he's trying to destroy the world," Rock answered.

Jean's blood ran cold. Someone was trying to destroy the world through a simple fighting tournament? Was Jean in way over his head already? He had heard the stories from King on the various plots behind the King of Fighters tournaments, but now, actually being a part of the plot brought it all home. It wasn't everyone else mixed up in an epic drama—it was Jean and his teammates and friends. And their team had to find a way to put a stop to it. But how could they stop someone that had the ability to destroy the world?

Jean put his towel on a towel holder then turned back to his partners. "One thing that I see is that all the participants have some connection to the mainstay King of Fighters participants. Think about it, you're Mai's brother and you train with Andy. Rock, you've been raised by Terry Bogard. Mary is friends with Officer Rian. Sho is Kyo Kusanagi's brother. The only person that isn't related to someone that we know if is Malin, but she was in the last tournament."

"And maybe that's what Shinjo Takabayashi meant to do. We all have trained with our predecessors and in some ways surpassed them. It's feasible to say that we could be more powerful than they are," Rock deduced.

From his standpoint, it was true. Not only did he inherit his father's deadly martial arts skills, but he had refined them using Terry's esoteric street fighting style. The combination was deadly, making Rock one of the potential powerhouses of any future tournaments. And that's exactly why Terry was reluctant to let him enter. If he knew that Rock was getting entangled in such a complicated plot, he would've immediately told Rock not to enter. Rock figured that it was better to ask forgiveness than permission.

"Rock?" Mary called from across the room. She excused herself from her table and weaved through the tables until she got to Rock. She noticed the pensive look on his face, as well as Jean and Hokutomaru. "What's going on?" Without waiting for an answer, she asked, "It's about the tournament, isn't it?"

Rock thought about lying, just a little white lie to give them some more time to figure things out. Mary was just like Terry, but she worried more about Rock like a mother, despite her being only slightly older than him. He knew from her tone and expression that she was concerned and she was going to tell him not to get mixed up in the tournament. Oh well, he might as well here it now than having Mary double-team with Terry.

"The three of us were assigned as a team," Rock truthfully answered.

Mary looked over the three. Honestly, from what she knew of the teens, they would make a formidable team in the tournament, if it had been a normal fighting competition. But there was something brewing, and she wasn't sure that they would be able to handle that. Experienced fighters like Terry, Andy, and Joe could barely handle some of the situations they found themselves embedded in. And if anything happened to any of them, Mary was sure that she would regret not having stopped them right now.

"Does King know?" Mary directed at Jean.

Jean nodded as he re-rolled the sleeves on his button-down dress shirt. "She knows about the invitation. But I just agreed to be their teammate. I haven't had a chance to tell her that part."

"Have you told Terry yet? And what about you, Hokutomaru? Are Mai and Andy aware of what you're planning?"

Rock scowled, but Hokutomaru retained his calm expression. "I'm a Shiranui ninja. I can't afford to back down. Besides, we're not the only teenagers involved in this. Kyo's brother, Sho, and my cousin, Kaori were invited as well. I'm not going to step down because of some perceived danger. If anyone can get to the bottom of this, it's those that are going to be in the tournament. I'm absolutely sure that we'll find things that your friends won't be able to."

Mary crossed her arms and frowned, suddenly looking like an older, concerned mother-figure. "I do not want you kids involved. Matt Rian and Nadia Vanelli are participating. Kevin and I are going to be investigating as well. Leave this to the police."

"We're not kids," Hokutomaru flatly stated.

"Mary, listen," Rock stepped forward. "We were invited to this tournament, so it's not like we can just back out now. We know there's something strange behind all this, and we're going to figure it out. We can work alongside you guys, but if you tell us not to enter, we'll do it without you."

Mary regarded him sternly. They didn't realize how dangerous things could get. But maybe it was their own fault. Most of the people that were in the tournament at this point had some tie to a prominent participant of the King of Fighters tournament. And year after year, despite the inherent danger, they plunged headfirst into the situation, with blatant disregard for their own personal safety. Was it too much to ask for them not to do the same?

"Look, I just want you to be safe," she locked eyes with Rock then let her eyes scan Hokutomaru and Jean. "The people that care about you would be devastated if something happened to you."

"We're fighters, Mary, just like you and Terry. If we get in over our heads, we know that we have friends and loved ones that we can count on," Rock replied. His crimson eyes met with Mary's own sapphire eyes.

In them, Mary saw determination, just like Terry. It was amazing how much they were alike despite Rock only being his foster son. And Mary knew that just like Terry, once Rock had his mind made up, there was no stopping him. If Hokutomaru and Jean were stubborn like their older sisters, there was nothing she could possibly say as of now to convince them to halt their investigation.

Mary sighed. "Look, we're going to be keeping close tabs on this tournament. And I will be talking to Terry, Andy, Mai, and King." She could see the defiance already building in their eyes. She added, "But I won't stop any of you from entering the tournament. Just promise me that if things get too serious, you'll get help from us."

The defiance seemed to fizzle away and the three teens nodded in agreement.

Jean smiled. "We promise. For me, this is a great chance to step out and show that I can be a good fighter too. So thank you for letting me have this chance."

Mary smiled, realizing that many of the teens in the tournament may feel the same way, especially those that had older siblings or parents that were popular fighters. Instead of living under their shadow, they now had a chance to establish their own future as a fighter. She wondered if Matt felt the same way.

"Just be careful, okay?" Only after all of them had agreed to be careful did Mary head back over to the table.

"I don't know what's going on, but it must be serious. I've never seen Mary so concerned before," Jean commented after Mary had rejoined the conversation at her table.

"Listen, I know Terry's going be concerned, but I think Mary will talk to him. Why don't you come over, and we'll do some practicing?" Rock asked.

The front doors to the La Illusion slammed open and a man, dressed in a snappy charcoal suit, donning sunglasses, stepped in and closed the doors behind him.

"Afternoon. Can I help you?" Jean pleasantly asked, but he felt the tension immediately rise. There was something strange about this man. Strange and dangerous.

Hokutomaru's brows furrowed and his body tensed. "It's you. You're the one that gave me this invitation."

"That's the guy that gave me _my_ invitation," Matt said.

Nadia looked at him with surprise. "Mine too."

"And this is the same aura I felt when my invitation mysteriously appeared. Who the hell are you?" Rock shot.

The man adjusted his sunglasses and regarded the group with an air of superiority. "In case you have not figured it out yet, I am Shinjo Takabayashi."

Notes:

King of Fighters and all characters belong to SNK.


	4. Test Your Might

I.

Shinjo Takabayashi peered at his audience through his dark-tinted sunglasses.

To the right, the three police officers and reporter sat in stunned silence. Kevin Rian, Mary Rian, and Matt Rian stared at Shinjo with a mix of curiosity and contempt. With them was the beautiful Nadia Vanelli, the perfect vessel for Shinjo to get the word out about the tournament. It was mere coincidence that she was an amazing fighter.

To the left were the teenagers that Shinjo had ensured to invite to his Regal Tournament. Rock Howard, Hokutomaru Shiranui, and Jean D'Aubigne. All three had the potential to be powerful fighters, like their counterparts that participated in the King of Fighter tournaments. But they were young and inexperienced. Shinjo had no doubt that he would be facing them in the final battle.

He scanned the club, impressed with the atmosphere. Whoever designed this club had a keen sense of taste.

"You're the sponsor of the Regal Tournament," Nadia said, breaking the tense silence that had befallen the club. Though she wasn't a fighter like the rest, she could feel the change in atmosphere as soon as he walked in. The air became heavy and thick, and there was a static in the air that made her edgy and jumpy.

Kevin stood abruptly and his chair clattered to the floor. "I'm Kevin Rian, S.P.D. What the hell is this all about? Either you tell me of your own accord or I can force it out of you."

Shinjo smirked and placed his hands in his pockets. "Force it out of me?" he repeated condescendingly, succeeding in pissing Kevin off. "I'm not here to fight you—be thankful for that, Officer Rian."

Kevin cracked his knuckles and grinned in anticipation. "I'm going to knock those sunglasses off your damn face then stomp you to dust. Then you're going to tell me why you've mixed my brother and these kids up in your sick little tournament." Kevin advanced toward Shinjo.

"Kevin, wait," Hokutomaru warned. "His aura is much stronger than any fighter I've encountered. He's dangerous." Hokutomaru wasn't sure what kind of power Shinjo wielded, but it was unlike anything he had seen. None of the other fighters in the city could compare. And it was impossible for any normal human to have that kind of fighting aura. But Hokutomaru couldn't figure out exactly _what_ Shinjo was.

Kevin halted his advance a few feet in front of Shinjo. Mary and Matt joined him, flanking him on both sides, while Nadia stood a few feet behind them.

"I would listen to the Shiranui ninja, Officer Rian. You can't handle me."

"So, you're not here for a drink I take it," Jean interjected jokingly. He knew that nothing good would come of this strange man's appearance, but he continued to hope that he would just leave without incident. Otherwise, he would have to explain to King why her club was in shambles.

Rock stepped forward, unfazed by Shinjo's appearance. "What do you want with us?" he forcefully asked, leaving no room for a verbal farce.

Shinjo smirked again, a haughty, better-than-thou expression which only set everyone on edge. He then responded, "I'm here to test your might. I've taken the time to invite each of you based on the skills of your counterparts. Now, I want to see if my assessment was accurate."

"We're not merchandise that you need to test before you use us," Nadia shot. She wasn't the type to fight random people, but in this instance, she wanted nothing more than to knock the hell out of Shinjo.

Shinjo was much larger than she imagined and carried himself with an air of superiority that was characteristic of someone who had enough money to throw away on a fighting tournament. Though Nadia scoffed at the idea of something sinister and otherworldly at the core of the tournament, actually seeing the sponsor made her think twice about the benevolence of the fighting tournament.

He simply laughed in response to Nadia's statement. Shinjo then stretched his hands out to his sides as energy began to swirl about him, ruffling his suit and hair. The seven fighters watched in rapt anticipation as the air became even heavier. Suddenly, every shadow teemed with life. Ebon hands shot out of the smallest of shadows and pulled the rest of their owner through into existence.

"Impossible!" Nadia exclaimed. The creatures that now poured into the club were mock-men, completely covered in shadow with no distinguishing features, no clothes, and no faces.

"How?" Matt asked as he now got to his feet. The shadowy figures moved like marionettes, loosely and clumsily. Then they all snapped to offensive fighting stances.

"This is your challenge. Please, do entertain me," Shinjo said. Then he commanded to the shadow warriors, "Attack them."

Kevin was the first to move. He charged Shinjo full speed, but several shadow warriors leaped in the space between. "Get out of my way!" Kevin yelled as he dashed through, punching and kicking the shadows out of his way.

"Impetuous fool," Shinjo spat. He held his hand out and an orb of swirling darkness shot out, striking Kevin squarely in the chest. Kevin screamed and flew back, hitting the floor hard. He could swear that his insides were burning as he clutched his chest and tried to catch his breath.

"Kevin!" Mary called, but shadow warriors advanced on her rapidly. She snatched off her bomber jacket and tossed it onto the table. "Are you ready?" she asked the first shadow warrior. In reply, the faceless figure wildly swung at her. She dodged the punch and delivered two of her own to the shadow's midsection then a finishing punch to his face.

She chanced a quick glance around the club and realized a large fight had erupted. There was a mini-army of shadow warriors, all summoned and obviously controlled by Shinjo. If they hoped to end this, they would have to get to him.

Mary turned her attention back to her opponents, but was kicked in the stomach before she could react. She let out a whoosh of air and felt like she couldn't breathe, but she managed to duck under a right hook and dodge a left roundhouse. Then the figure was grabbed from behind in a headlock, flung back and forth, then tossed to the side like a rag doll.

She was relieved to see that Kevin was back on his feet and had come to her aid.

"Hey, are you out of practice, Mary?" Kevin joked as he delivered a spinning backhand to one shadow warrior and then turned completely around to plant his boot in another one's head.

"I just had to get warmed up. Vulcan Arrow!" she shouted her patented move name as she rose diagonally in the air with such force that it lifted two of the shadow warriors off the ground and threw them back several feet. They hit the ground in defeat and melted back into nothingness. "Concentrate on defeating these creeps!" Mary advised as she took out two more.

Nadia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Not only had Shinjo suddenly appeared to them, but now he freely commanded shadows warriors to fight for him. Where was Pete when she needed him? She had side-stepped past a few of the shadow warriors, but found her air suddenly cut off. One had grabbed her from behind and held her throat tightly in a headlock. She struggled as the shadow warriors dragged her away from Matt, Mary, and Kevin.

Jean saw the whole scene and leaped over the bar. "Venom Strike!" Jean yelled as a fireball erupted from his leg as he performed a jumping spin kick. The fireball struck its target, the shadow warrior that had grabbed Nadia from behind, squarely in the back. Jean hoped that Nadia was okay, but had not time to check as a shadow warrior charged him. He stepped to the side and swept the warrior then grabbed the back of its head in mid-fall and slammed its head into the side of the bar.

Nadia felt her waning strength returning. She was pissed now. Choosing her targets, Nadia flipped over a table, and delivered a roundhouse, hook kick, and thrust kick without a pause and with the same foot to another shadow warrior. She ducked underneath a punch from behind and blocked another. She thrust her palm into where the shadow warrior's nose should have been. Regardless, the effect was the same, and the shadow warrior reeled from the attack. She took advantage of the stunning attack and finished him off with a graceful reverse spin kick.

A shadow warrior charged Rock, but he moved deftly, using his enemy's momentum to throw him over his head. Rock then blocked several punches and kicks from two shadow warriors attacking him simultaneously. Rock leaped back then shouted "Double Reppuken!" A concentrated blast of wind combined with energy gathered then launched toward the two shadow warriors. They were struck down quickly and soundlessly, melting back into the void from where they came.

"You didn't see this coming, did you?" Hokutomaru simply asked as he vanished, reappeared above his opponent, and swiped at the shadow warrior's head with his wooden sword. He struck his target soundly in the head, taking down yet another adversary.

Next to him, Jean yelled, "Trap shot!" Preceded by a stunning back handspring, Jean bombarded the shadow warrior with rapid kicks from its shins to its head, finishing the maneuver with a powerful roundhouse. Jean spun and caught a punch to his midsection. But his adrenaline was pumping so hard that he didn't even feel it. "You can't escape this!" Jean said as he performed a series of stunning back handsprings then launched into the air still performing graceful back handspring kicks. He finished the maneuver, called Deadly Trap, high in the air, gracefully landing on the ground while the shadow warrior crashed to the floor.

"Doing okay, Jean?" Rock asked as he planted a high kick right in a shadow warrior's throat, punched another twice in the face, spun with a backhand to another, and took another down with a quick sweep.

Jean grunted as he punched a shadow squarely in the jaw, retreated from a barrage of kicks from another with a back handspring, and shouted, "Double Strike!" His retaliatory move was a duplicate of Venom Strike, but instead of one fireball, he kicked twice, launching two orbs of energy. He then spun and found himself face-to-face with another shadow warrior. "Can you see this?" he asked as he hit his enemy with several kicks, ending with a sliding, crouching kick. "I think I'm enjoying this!" Jean grinned.

"Don't enjoy it too much, this is serious!" Mary said as her enemy's arm popped in several places. She rolled backwards into a standing position, and countered a wild hook punch from another shadow warrior with several punches and finished with another Vulcan Arrow.

Kevin made easy work of his opponents, using a combination of wresting moves and tactical fighting. Holds and throws were the key elements of his fighting style as his opponents began to pile up.

Matt, like his brother, used tactical fighting to subdue his opponents, but he also threw in some swift street fighting maneuvers to keep his opponents on guard. Matt fought flawlessly, taking out several opponents while keeping a keen eye on Shinjo. He hadn't moved since the fighting began, obviously confident that his shadow warriors would keep them busy and away from him. He just stood there, regarding the scene with what looked like gleeful amusement.

Suddenly, the shadow warriors stopped moving and crumpled to the ground, as if the life strings giving the marionettes movement had been severed abruptly. They soundlessly accepted their death, fading away to nothing.

"I'm impressed," Shinjo said as if they were auditioning for a play. "Your teachers should be proud."

Kevin was disgusted. It was like they had passed some little trial of his, and he got his pleasure from watching them fight. Luckily they fought well, but what would have been the consequence if they hadn't fought the way they did? Kevin wasn't sure that he wanted to find out what else Shinjo was capable of, at least not yet. Still, he wasn't going to let Shinjo simply waltz out of here.

Kevin clenched his fist in anger. "Don't try to shower us with compliments. You attacked us in broad daylight with your personal assassins. You're under arrest." Mary and Matt flanked him with expressions that meant business.

Shinjo laughed heartily. "Do not take this as a personal attack. I'm only giving you a warm-up before the tournament begins. Don't some of you have doubts about your skills?" His gaze pinpointed Jean then went over the rest. "This was simply an exercise to boost confidence. Do not worry. It will not happen again."

Shinjo turned to walk out.

"You're leaving here in handcuffs or a body bag, take your pick," Kevin threatened. "But I'm not going to let you waltz out that door."

Kevin thought about Shinjo's attack from earlier, unsure if he could take another direct hit like that. Still, he was a police officer and nothing was going to stand in the way of bringing justice down on Shinjo.

"If you try to arrest me now, you will be killed, along with your young companions," Shinjo gave Jean, Hokutomaru, and Rock a glance. "Besides, you fighters have a tendency to be curious. I'm sure you want to see just what power lies behind these glasses. I suspect that I will see the both of you again, Kevin Rian and Mary Ryan. Matt Rian, Nadia Vanelli, Hokutomaru Shiranui, Rock Howard, and Jean D'Aubigne, I expect excellent fights from all of you. Maybe you will make it to the end to challenge me. Only then will you find out the true reason behind this tournament."

Shinjo turned and strode out of La Illusion, leaving a lingering of mystery.

"Wait!" Kevin screamed as he ran after him. He ran through the door and looked to the left and right but caught no sign of the suited man, only random pedestrians giving him curious glances.

He reluctantly stepped back into the cool bar and slammed his fist on a table. "Dammit! He got away!"

Hokutomaru shook his head. "His aura vanished as soon as he stepped through that door. We didn't have a chance of catching him."

That wasn't what Kevin wanted to hear. He cursed himself for letting Shinjo escape. If he had just been stronger...

"Stop blaming yourself," Matt harshly said. He knew his brother too well, and he knew exactly what was going through his mind. "I'm going to fight in this tournament and figure out what's going on. And I want you and Mary to help."

Kevin's jaw was still clenched in anger but he nodded. "I won't rest until we take Shinjo down."

"Is everyone okay?" Mary asked, looking for an answer from Nadia and Jean especially.

Everyone gave affirmative acknowledgements that they weren't seriously hurt. Much to their surprise, the bar wasn't even damaged in the fight. A few chairs and tables were overturned, but nothing that would be horrendously obvious to King.

"I didn't believe you before," Nadia began, "but now I see that there's something strange going on. If you don't mind, I would like to be your partner, Matt. Maybe together, we can pool our resources and get to the bottom of this. Then, I can expose Shinjo Takabayashi for the criminal he is."

Matt nodded, accepting Nadia as his second partner. But they didn't have a third partner yet, which was one of the requirements for entering the tournament. But if it was invitation only, that meant that their other partner had probably already received an invite as well. Matt wondered who their mysterious third wheel was going to be.

Jean commented, "Now I'm convinced there's something strange behind this tournament. That guy was as dirty and evil as they come." He, Hokutomaru, and Rock joined Mary, Kevin, Nadia, and Matt by their table. "So where do we go from here?"

Kevin answered, "The tournament starts in three days. We shouldn't have to worry about anything until then. Everyone get rested up and prepare yourselves. I have a feeling that things are going to heat up."

They shared their goodbyes and Nadia, Mary, Matt, and Kevin left La Illusion. Jean agreed to meet Rock and Hokutomaru at Terry's gym to practice, despite Rock telling him he really didn't need practice.

Jean was left alone in La Illusion, with the few overturned chairs but nothing obviously out of place. Seconds later, King entered the club, her mouth agape. Obviously, the disarray was noticeable enough for King to be alarmed.

"What happened here?" she asked.

Jean sighed and gave a sheepish smile. "Umm...what had happened was..."

II.

Sakura Estates was a newly built housing neighborhood, north of Southtown, meant to give the larger business owners and entrepreneurs a safe, lavish place to move their families. The entire locale spread about three miles to the east and about six miles to the north, covering a sizeable portion of the land. The natural landscape had been preserved throughout the neighborhood, and the land surrounding it remained undeveloped.

Kaori, Sho, and Shingo took the bus, which made three stops throughout Sakura Estates before they got off. Sho and Shingo gawked at the sizable houses that lined the streets. In no way was Sho jealous—Kyo and Yuki's house was cozy and suited them well, but these houses were simply amazing. Many of them had lavish architectures, conglomerations of building styles from around the world, combined tastefully to create a unique, modern look.

"Here's my house," Kaori said as she led them up a path to a breathtaking home. They walked through a well-kept garden with sakura trees providing a canopy down the path. They crossed a small bridge and watched small, exotic fish swim around in the pond. Then they were at the front door.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kaori called as she stepped through the front door. Sho and Shingo followed closely behind.

The inside of the house was fittingly exquisite as well. Hardwood floors, antique furniture, and Shiranui heirlooms populated every room, making it look more like a museum than a place where people actually lived. They stopped and admired some of the artifacts, before wandering to the large picture window that overlooked the front yard. If Sho hadn't just walked in from the front, he would have sworn he was looking at a painting. Sho and Shingo both swiveled around absorbing all of the amazing parts of the house.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll be right back," Kaori said. Without waiting for a reply, she turned and disappeared around a corner, leaving Sho and Shingo alone. The two young men wandered from antique to antique, marveling at some of the intricately detailed statues and porcelain figures. Swords, shuriken, and sais were among the many displayed weapons, showcased in oak displays or mounted on the wall.

"Wow! Sho, have you seen anything like this before?" Shingo pointed to a massive sword with a handle fashioned in the form of a dragon with glittering jade eyes.

Sho wandered close to admire the sword then took another absorbing look around. "This house is really something. I had heard of Sakura Estates before, but this is my first time actually being in one of the houses. This is pretty awesome." Sho added, "I can't believe Kaori is a rich girl."

"Because rich girls can't be ninjas?" Kaori shot. She stood in the doorway, with an older version of herself standing to the right.

"That's not what I meant," Sho sheepishly replied. His cheeks reddened with embarrassment as he looked from her mother's face to Kaori's. Kaori appeared angry for a mere moment then she broke into a grin.

"That's okay. Most people are surprised that the Shiranuis are actually a wealthy clan. I guess way back in the day, they were able to amass riches through their honorable deeds for the emperor. Anyways, I wanted to introduce you guys to my mom. Mom, this is Shingo Yabuki and Sho Kusanagi. We go to school together."

"It's good to meet you," Ryoko Shiranui gave a slight bow.

Sho blushed again but this time, it was because of the formality of Ryoko's greeting. "Thank you, Mrs. Shiranui," he said as he bowed in return. Shingo did the same.

"It seems Kaori is always making new friends," Ryoko said as she stepped into the room. Despite the formal greeting, Ryoko was dressed in jeans and a nice blouse, accented by an expensive looking necklace. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No ma'am," Sho said much too quickly. He felt a little embarrassed and shy, but wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the formal setting, but it could be because he was stricken with Ryoko's looks.

Despite Kaori introducing Ryoko as her mother, she looked only slightly older than Kaori. They could have passed for sisters, regardless of their small differences in traits. Ryoko had shoulder length, jet black hair in contrast to Kaori's longer auburn hair. Ryoko was only an inch or two taller than Kaori and her graceful movements spoke of a hidden martial arts talent that was obviously passed down to Kaori.

Shingo immediately noticed Sho's shy demeanor and leaned inward. He whispered, "I'm sure Mr. Shiranui wouldn't like you leering at his wife."

"I wasn't leering!" Sho loudly defended himself. Ryoko and Kaori stared at Sho with puzzled expressions. Sho noticed and laughed nervously, while elbowing Shingo hard in the side.

Kaori grinned and turned to Ryoko, "Mom, I think we're going to have one more guest for breakfast. Is that okay?"

"Oh, have you and Malin made up?"

Kaori groaned. "Far from it. She attacked me on the way to the store, but Hokutomaru showed up. She left after that and that's when I ran into Sho and Shingo." Kaori hoped that her mother didn't inquire about the tournament. Usually, she didn't mind sharing everything with her mother, but lately, Ryoko had been reluctant to talk about the tournaments. Kaori had noticed it, but didn't press the issue with her mother. She would've simply asked her father, Hayate, but he was gone on a trip to the ninja headquarters.

It sounded comical when he first mentioned it, but he explained that they had an annual meeting where they discussed matters of grave importance, which is exactly how he said it. Kaori tried to probe him for more information, but he skillfully evaded answering with anything definite. Ryoko was used to the secretive meetings, so she did not pry, but Kaori refused to get used to it. She knew that being a ninja was a prestigious yet secretive existence, but still, she didn't agree with keeping things from the people that were closest to her. Except her participation in the tournament.

Much to Kaori's relief, Ryoko didn't inquire about the tournament. Instead, she replied, "Oh, really? It's been awhile since I've seen him and Mai. They used to come over so often. You should invite them over for dinner sometime."

"If they didn't act so busy with whatever they do in Southtown," Kaori began.

"They're always practicing for the King of Fighters tournament," Shingo said.

Ryoko crossed her arms, her expression changing from polite hostess to concerned mother. "Speaking of tournaments, you aren't entering that strange tournament, are you?" Her tone suggested that she really wasn't asking Kaori, Ryoko was telling Kaori that she wasn't going to enter the tournament.

"Oh, look at the time," Kaori nervously looked at her wrist as if she was wearing a watch. "We're going to grab our other friend for breakfast. We'll be right back!"

She charged for the door, grabbing Sho and Shingo by the arm on the way. She barely heard what Ryoko called to her as she shut the front door behind her.

"She said breakfast would be ready in about thirty minutes," Sho said, feeling that Kaori had been in such a rush that she hadn't heard. Kaori glanced at Sho, opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind. Instead she let go of their arms and strode out to the sidewalk then made a left turn. Sho and Shingo jogged to catch up to her.

"So, your mother doesn't want you to enter the tournament?" Sho asked when they had walked a bit of distance from Kaori's house.

A long sigh escaped form Kaori. "I don't know. I mean, I'm a ninja, just like Hokutomaru and Mai, and I have a responsibility because I'm a Shiranui ninja, but our parents treat us so differently. I'm sure Mai didn't have to worry about smothering parents."

"Same here. Kyo would flip out if he found out I entered this tournament. I thought since he was my brother and he entered tournaments himself, he would be fine with it, but he treats me like a kid."

"It's because you get mad all the time like a little kid," Shingo flatly added.

Sho shot a hateful glance to Shingo. "Look, you blackmailed your way into this so you could tag along. If you're not going to be on my side, just be quiet."

"Whatever," Shingo nonchalantly replied.

Kaori asked, "How long do you think we can go without telling them?"

"Not too long, especially with the publicity that this tournament is going to have," Sho replied.

Kaori knew he had a valid point. She had seen the news coverage from Nadia Vanelli on the tournament and figured the enviously gorgeous reporter would continue to broadcast the tournament to a wide audience. There was no doubt that her mother would see the report. And there was a high chance that she would see Kaori's fight. Then she would be pissed. Oh well. Kaori figured it was better to ask forgiveness than permission.

"Hey, you've got a really nice house, Kaori," Shingo complimented.

"Thanks. Sometimes, I feel like I'm living in some kind of shrine, but despite all the antique stuff, we make it feel like home," Kaori answered with a smile.

Sho interjected, "Hey, we're not imposing, are we? I mean, Mrs. Shiranui doesn't have to go through the trouble of making breakfast. I'm sure Yuki and Kyo have something cooking right now."

Kaori shook her head. "Mai, Andy, and Hokutomaru were always over, so my mom is used to making big meals. Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm pretty sure that you're avoiding them at all costs."

Sho grinned. Kaori was right. Since he had received the invitation, he had been thinking of a way to tell Kyo and Yuki. Kyo especially. Sho didn't think Yuki would have a problem with it, but Kyo was a different story. Besides being a jerk, Kyo would probably forbid him to enter the tournament. Sho wasn't ready for that conversation. Not yet anyways.

"So, who are we looking for again?" Shingo asked after they had walked a few more blocks.

"Mikado Asahara, right?" Kaori asked Sho.

Sho glanced at the sheet of paper again. "Yeah. I haven't heard of him before. Does he go to school with us?"

"The name sounds familiar," Shingo thought for a moment. "I think he was in my history class or something last year. He sat near the front and was pretty quiet. If I remember right, he's on class council and is an athlete of some sort."

"That's right," Kaori snapped her fingers. "I think Malin had mentioned him before. Some of the girls had a crush on him, but he seems unapproachable."

"So he's a jerk?" Shingo asked.

"Well, I'm not sure about all that. Maybe he's just reserved. People mistake that for being stuck-up all the time," Kaori answered.

Shingo shrugged, "Well, if he's busy being stuck-up, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any time to practice martial arts. In fact, he doesn't even look like he could hold his own in a fight."

"You spend lots of time practicing, and you can't fight," Sho flatly replied.

"Whatever," Shingo replied. "It's only a matter of time before I start throwing around my own flames. Then we'll see who's the better fighter."

Sho sighed and felt a drop of sweat trickle down the side of his head. "Shingo, Kyo and I inherited our ability to wield flames. You can't will yourself to make flames. That's impossible."

"No!" Shingo defiantly exclaimed. "I will continue to study under Master Kyo, and I will put forth all I have. Then when you least expect it, I will wield my own flames." Shingo thrust his fist high in the air, not caring if he was causing a scene or not.

"You know, throwing around flame isn't what makes a good fighter," Kaori stated. "You don't have to have mystical fireballs and other elemental attacks to be the best you can be. It's easy to confuse the two. From what I can tell, you have a good heart. With or without flames, you'll be a great fighter."

Shingo stopped in his tracks, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. Tears of joy streamed down his face as he replied, "Kaori, that's the most awesome thing I've ever heard."

Kaori suddenly found herself swept up in Shingo's arms in a loving embrace that was way too tight. "Shingo, what are you—"

"We should get married! I love you!"

"Shingo, let me go! Sho, help me!"

But Sho was in no condition to help. Tears streamed down his face as his body was racked with unstoppable laughter. He staggered around, barely able to stand.

"Put me down!" Kaori beat Shingo playfully over the head with one of her fans, but he still held onto her tightly.

"A woman like you is one in a million," Shingo said.

"I won't ever say anything nice to you again!" Kaori shouted as she unsuccessfully pulled away from him. Sho continued to laugh heartily. None of them noticed a young man approaching them. He stopped and watched the scene for a few moments before interrupting.

"Who are you and why are you making all this noise in front of my house?"

"Your house?" Sho asked then looked at the address. "Hey, you must be Mikado Asahara."

Notes:

King of Fighters and all characters belong to SNK.

LegendarySuperNamek: Thank you so much for the review. I'm not getting many reviews, so I'm not really sure if the story is off to a good start or not. I'm glad that you like the combination of both familiar and new characters. I hope that I'm keeping the old characters true to their form and bringing in some fresh personalities to interact with while staying close to the storyline. The reporter thing was a typo on my part. I was doing some editing and decided to change Jessica's name to Nadia. It sounds a bit sexier. Anyways, I must have missed a few mentions of Jessica Lewis. It's corrected now. Thanks for pointing it out. If you get the time to check out any more chapters and leave a review, please do.


	5. Kyokugen Team

I.

"Raiouken!" Yuri Sakazaki shouted as she leaped into the air. A sphere of pure energy erupted from her hands and sailed down towards the ground.

Brian Hunter quickly leapt back as the crimson ball hit the ground with a powerful explosion, the force ruffling Brian's uniform. Brian sprang forward, through the residual light and floating dust from Yuri's attack, hoping to catch Yuri while she was still vulnerable.

She had barely landed on the ground, when Brian launched himself at her. Yuri blocked, parried, or dodged the onslaught of punches Brian threw at her. He kept advancing, hoping to break through her formidable defense, but she held strong, despite her retreating steps. Brian knew that he would have to change his plan of attack. He opened his defense up, but made it seem like it was an unintentional move.

Just as he thought, Yuri went for a quick kick towards his midsection as soon as she saw the opening. "Ha, I've got you!" Brian said as he avoided the kick.

"That's what you think," Yuri spun gracefully from her attack and shifted her weight much more quickly than Brian anticipated. "Chou Upper!" she called. The move connected to Brian's stomach and lifted him off the ground. He flew backwards uncontrollably and landed flat on his back with a heavy thud.

Brain felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. His entire body was racked with a dull pain, despite being hit in the stomach.

"You're going to get beat by a girl!" Kim Dong Hwan, called Kim by most, yelled from the sidelines. Kim and Ian Thompson were standing to the right of the entrance to the dojo, watching Yuri and Brian spar. Though they had remained quiet for most of the match, due to Takuma's strict instructions to be silent, but Kim couldn't take anymore.

At the sound of Kim's voice, Brian pushed all of his pain to the side, clambered to his feet, and steadied himself in an offensive fighting stance. Brian rushed Yuri again, and Yuri gave a half-smile. She dodged a right punch and a left roundhouse kick. She then blocked two punches aimed at her midsection then blocked one more to her face. Yuri rolled backwards, ready to launch another special technique, but when she looked for Brian, she didn't see him.

"Where?" she said as she snapped her head left and right. Then, she felt him. She spotted Brian in the air right above her. She rolled backwards again, barely escaping the Brian's dive punch, which ripped through the floor.

"Getting serious, are we?" Yuri grinned as she turned around and slapped her right butt cheek. "Come and get it."

"I'll show you. Haohshotoken!" Brian yelled. He let loose one of the ultimate techniques in his arsenal, a massive, speeding orb of energy.

"You forgot I have one of my own. Haohshotoken!" Yuri called, letting loose her version of the same attack.

Both orbs collided in a bright flash of light then released an outward wave of force, which pushed Kim and Ian back against the wall. When they recovered, they saw that Yuri and Brian were still standing, unaffected by the explosion.

"Yoi!" Takuma Sakazaki commanded, which abruptly ended the match. He stepped in between his two students. Yuri obeyed quickly, changing her posture from a fighting stance to a standing position, her hands slightly apart in front of her lower body. Brain reluctantly followed suit and stood facing Yuri. Brian clenched his jaw in response to Yuri's triumphant expression.

"Rei," Takuma ordered. The two opponents bowed to one another then returned to their ready stance.

"This isn't about winning or losing," Takuma began, sensing Brian's frustration and Yuri's triumphant air. "Both of you have improved drastically over the past year. Despite your improvements, you still have a ways to go. I expect the both of you to take your training seriously and perfect every one of your techniques," Takuma's expression was hard and unreadable, especially with the natural frown always etched in his face.

He looked the part of a martial arts instructor. His slightly off white gi, worn black belt tied tightly around his waist, an exposed chest from an opening in his uniform, bare, rough feet with equally rough hands, and a tough jaw line gave him an immediate air of respect from those that saw him in this arena.

He studied both of his students carefully: his daughter Yuri Sakazaki and newcomer Brian Hunter. Yuri continued to amaze Takuma with her spirit and desire to continually improve, which was in stark contrast to Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia. Ryo had hit a wall of sorts and had been brooding around since the last tournament, while Robert busied himself with his father's business, completely disregarding any type of training regiment Takuma set forth. Then there was Ian.

A newcomer to the school, Brian quickly excelled and appeared eager to learn more. While most of the other students were content with the standard techniques, Ian took special care to hone his skills to pull off the advanced moves of Kyokugen martial arts. Through intense practice and study, Brian could now channel his energy in a variety of ways, utilizing techniques that both Ryo and Robert used. Brian spent much of his time practicing and sparring with Yuri and Ryo, when he wasn't busy brooding. Though Takuma was purposefully hard on him, Brian never became overly frustrated or gave up, which is what impressed Takuma the most.

Takuma knew that Brian had a good heart, and his mind was in the right place, which renewed a sense of accomplishment for Takuma. Robert, Yuri, Ryo, and Marco Rodriguez were all excellent students, and he knew Brian was well on his way to matching their skill level. Takuma had a special affinity for both Yuri and Brian though. They embodied what Takuma had tried to teach Robert and Ryo so long ago: dedication toward martial arts, an unending quest for self-improvement, and an insatiable desire to learn more about oneself.

"Hai, sensei," Yuri and Ian simultaneously replied.

"Now, clean yourselves up. Robert should be coming by with dinner soon. Brian, you and your noisy companions are welcome to stay," Takuma said as he glared at Kim and Ian.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Sakazaki," Ian apologized, but Takuma simply frowned and strode out of the dojo.

Yuri and Brian walked side by side toward the entrance of the dojo. She turned to Brian and said, "Hey, that was a pretty good fight."

Brian shrugged, disappointed in himself. "I need work," he flatly replied. It wasn't that he had anything against Yuri, but he wanted to get to the point where he could beat her. And right now, he wasn't anywhere near that goal.

"You definitely need work, dude," Kim shook his head in disgust. "You nearly got your tail whopped by a chick."

"A chick?" Yuri repeated and narrowed her eyes hatefully. "I'm no chick, Kim." She stepped forward and poked her finger into his chest. "I'll have you know that I've beat guys bigger and tougher than you."

"Whoa, whoa. Cool down. I was only watching out for my friend's manhood points."

"You know, it's not the end of the world if he loses to me. I'm an awesome fighter, so it's only natural that he lose to me."

Brian scratched his head. "Yuri, I'm not sure I like the way that sounds."

Ian and Kim laughed as Yuri and Brian followed them out into the living area of the dojo. The Kyokugen School for Martial Arts adjoined to the living area of the Sakazaki household. Though there was an entrance from the outside, most of the students came through the house to enter, usually enjoying some kind of snack Yuri had prepared the night before.

Ian and Kim plopped on the couch as Brian observed Ryo meditating on the other side of the room. Ryo sat in a lotus position, eyes closed, his chest moving in and out at a rhythmically slow pace.

Yuri strode to her brother's side and kneeled down. "Ryo, I totally kicked Brian's butt today!" she excitedly said, totally blowing away any kind of peaceful aura Ryo was trying to maintain.

Ryo opened his left eye and looked at Yuri while keeping his right eye closed. "Not now—I'm meditating."

"Looks like you're talking to me," Yuri rebutted.

"Because you're talking to me, onion-head," Ryo quickly whispered then closed his eye.

"You raccoon-face!" Yuri replied then stuck out her tongue.

"Wow, real mature you two!" Ian called.

Ryo ignored Yuri's meddling and Ian's comment and let his breathing settle down. If there was anyone that could coax him into a verbal fencing match, it was Yuri.

They were only three years apart, but Yuri's martial arts skills were nearly on level with Ryo's. He was proud, but at the same time it concerned him. Yuri pushed herself hard to be strong, following in the footsteps of her father and brother. Since her kidnapping by the infamous Mr. Big, she set out to be able to defend herself against whoever came against her, big or small. As such, she seemed to become more distant and prone to fight more. Ryo thought that he should talk to their father about it, but every time he got ready to, he decided against it.

Now was one of those times that he resolved to talk to their father when he got the chance.

"My concentration was just off today," Brian defensively commented as he settled next to Ryo, copying his lotus stance. He hated the fact that Yuri made it sound as though she obliterated him in the ring. In fact, it was near a tie.

"Whatever," Yuri rolled her eyes, stood and crossed the room to Ian and Kim. Though at several different instances through the profound silence, all three of them wanted to disrupt their mediation, they didn't for fear of Takuma storming into the room and yelling at them. Despite his usually amicable nature, when Takuma had on his martial arts uniform, he was almost a different person. When he was in that _gi_, he wasn't to be trifled with.

Yuri toyed with her brown belt, wrapped around the midsection of her _gi_ top. Usually, Ryo's mediation didn't last more than ten minutes, and once it was done, they were free to turn on the television or whatever else they wanted to do, like talk. But Ryo was taking an unusually long amount of time.

"Something's wrong," Ryo whispered to Brian.

"What?" he questioned, suddenly uneasy.

Ryo shook his head. "I don't know. But I can _feel_ it."

Brian knew exactly what Ryo was talking about. Only seconds before Ryo said something, he felt it too—the presence of some great power. But it wasn't the same as any normal fighting aura that he had sensed before. It was massive and oppressing. Evil was the perfect way to describe it. A chill went down Brian's back.

Suddenly, Yuri shouted, "Ryo! Brian! Someone's lurking outside the dojo!"

Ryo and Brian hopped to their feet and ran over to the couch area, where Kim, Ian, and Yuri were already standing, gazing at the large picture window that looked out over the front of the house.

"Who was it?" Brian asked.

Ian shook his head. "I'm not sure. We were just whispering about something feeling wrong, when we saw a shadow pass by the window."

Yuri added, "Ryo, there's someone out there. Someone that isn't here for a visit."

Taking Yuri's ominous warning into account, Ryo strode to the window and gazed over the well kept yard, the recently swept courtyard, and the large _torii_ in front of the school. There was no evidence of a disturbance of the sakura petals scattered about the front yard. Nothing appeared to be disturbed or out of place.

Yuri joined Ryo at the window and glanced back and forth, hoping to catch a glimpse of something Ryo may have missed. The suspicious shadow was no where to be found, and the fleeting feeling of something evil had minimized, but not completely disappeared. It was then that she realized it was far too quiet for everything to be normal.

Ian had his guard up as he glanced about the living room. Though it was late morning and the sun was shining brightly, Ian felt like they were being stalked by something incomprehensibly sinister. "I don't like this. It's way too quiet."

"Where's Dad?" Yuri asked.

In reply, the doors to the dojo exploded into the living room, and Takuma sailed through the splintered wood and tumbled along the ground to a rough stop.

"Dad!" Yuri screamed.

Yuri and Brian immediately ran to Takuma's side to see if he was okay. Takuma was in obvious pain, but he made Brian and Yuri help him to his feet. Ryo, Ian, and Kim, watched as a suited man stepped through the now decimated dojo doorway and regard them with an air of superiority. His charcoal gray suit and dark sunglasses made him look like some kind of dangerous assassin or corporate criminal.

"You came here for trouble, didn't you?" Ryo said as he took a fighting stance.

"Lots of it," Kim added as he rolled his neck form side to side.

"Actually, no. I only came to hand deliver a simple invitation. But Mr. Sakazaki, decided that he would take matters into his own hands. Trust me, if I could single-handedly take out your teacher, there's no way his students or any other random fighters would be able to defeat me." He straightened his suit then continued, "I'm gathering the next generation of fighters for the Regal tournament."

"The tournament that was announced this morning," Ian clarified. He saw the announcement earlier on the news before Kim stopped by his house. Nadia Vanelli had made the report on the tournament, but Ian thought that the fighters would have already been solicited.

"The fighters have been selected, Ian Thompson," Shinjo seemed to read Ian's mind.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Ian tensely questioned.

The intruder pulled three envelopes from inside his coat. Tossing them to the floor, he gave a slight smile. "Because your name is on the invitation. So is yours Kim Dong Hwan and Brian Hunter."

"All this for a stupid invitation to a tournament?" Ryo shot. He took an aggressive step towards Shinjo, but Takuma halted Ryo with a hand gesture.

"You've left your invitations, now leave this place," Takuma seethed.

Shinjo adjusted his sunglasses and sauntered toward the door. "I look forward to seeing your team in action, Brian Hunter." With that, Shinjo walked directly out of the front door, passing Robert Garcia at the front gate.

Robert walked through the front door to find the shattered door and everyone with an ominous expression on their face. "Did I miss something?" Robert asked, as he set down a large paper bag, the aroma of Chinese food emanating from it.

Brian picked up one of the envelopes and opened it. After reading over it, he said, "It's an invitation to some preliminary tournament for the next King of Fighters tournament."

"Something's all wrong with this," Takuma ominously stated. "I do not trust this situation. You're being lured into this tournament—that's why I was attacked."

"You were attacked?" Robert nearly dropped the fried rice container. It was that guy I passed in the suit, wasn't it?" Robert started after Shinjo, but Takuma halted him.

"He's long gone. He did what he came to do."

Robert looked torn. He wanted to avenge the attack of his master, but at the same time, he knew that if Takuma was stopping him, it was for a good reason. "But who is he, master?"

Takuma stared into the open space that used to be the door. "I don't know, but whoever he is, he is definitely powerful. An unearthly energy."

"Unearthly?" Ian repeated in disbelief. "Mr. Sakazaki, what's going on?"

Takuma grimly shook his head. "I'm not sure yet. I think I need to contact Saisyu Kusanagi."

"This has something to do with Orochi, doesn't it?" Robert pointedly asked.

"What does all this have to do with origami?" Kim scratched his head in confusion.

"No, Orochi," Yuri impatiently replied. "Some kind of evil power that used the King of Fighters tournament as a cover for its resurrection. But Kyo Kusanagi, Chizuru Kagura, and Iori Yagami sealed it, didn't they?".

Takuma crossed his arms. "That is what we all thought. Now, I'm not sure that the evil was completely vanquished."

"Or someone else is tampering with the Orochi," Ryo suggested.

Brian's head was spinning. Too much had happened and his brain was having difficultly deciphering all of it. Orochi. Shinjo Takabayashi. The attack on Takuma. The invitations. And now, Brian found himself involved neck-deep in some kind of heinous plot.

Brain shook his head. "This is all too much. A tournament? What does this guy plan to do with a tournament? And what if all this is a trap?"

"I'm sure it is a trap," Takuma answered as met Brian's gaze. "But we really don't have a choice. Something's happening and this may be the only chance we have to stop it. As much as I may not want to, you've got to enter the tournament. All three of you."

Ian, Kim, and Brain gave each other curious glances.

Brain couldn't decide how he felt. On one hand, he felt a surge of energy course through him in anticipation of facing opponents tougher than Yuri. But then, there was the chance of defeat and humiliation. Brian wasn't sure he was ready for the ups and downs of a public tournament. The thing that really worried him was the mention of Orochi.

He had only heard Ryo and Robert speak of it lightly, never revealing what happened a few years back. Even Takuma was reserved about it. This was the first time that any of them had been so forthright with the information, which told Brian that the situation was serious.

"Brian, are you ready to represent the Kyokugen School of Martial Arts?" Ryo asked.

Brian opened his mouth to answer, but his eyes dropped and his shoulders drooped. "I—I don't know."

"Nonsense," Takuma snapped. "You've been holding back all this time. Though this may be dangerous, it's the perfect opportunity for you to search your soul and find why you fight."

Brian seemed filled with new life. "Master, if you think that I am ready, then I accept without hesitation. I will make the Kyokugen School of Martial Arts proud." Brian turned to Ian and Kim. "The three of us will find Shinjo Takabayashi and get to the bottom of this."

Brian, Ian, and Kim gave each other a high-five, ready to face whatever Shinjo threw at them.

II.

Shingo set Kaori down and sized Mikado up. He didn't look like a fighter.

Mikado appeared to be about an inch shorter than Shingo and had a much too calm demeanor to be threatening. He could have passed for a junior high student with his smooth face and gentle features. His wavy, closely cropped black hair, cocoa complexion, and coffee eyes, combined with his style of dress, loose jeans, button down shirt, and fashionable shoes, made Mikado look more like he had stepped out of a teenage drama than being a formidable participant in the tournament. Aside from that, his mellow and non-threatening, yet eloquent and articulate voice added to his overly reserved demeanor. Shingo understood how someone could have mistaken him for being stuck-up.

Mikado studied the three of them intently then settled on Sho.

Sho met his gaze and immediately felt a chill pass through him. There was something strange about Mikado, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He had never met Mikado before, but already, there was a sense of familiarity between the two.

"Are you sure this is supposed to be your other partner? He doesn't look like much," Shingo said, loud enough for Mikado to hear.

Sho rolled his eyes. Shingo was still riding high from Kaori's words, which made him much more cocky and arrogant than usual. Sho made a note to tell Kaori to keep any compliments about Shingo's fighting to herself. Sho hated dealing with Shingo's overconfident persona.

"You're Sho Kusanagi. And you're Kaori Shiranui. But, I'm not quite sure who you are," Mikado said.

Shingo raised his fist. "I'm Shingo Yabuki, Kyo Kusanagi's protégé. I'm sure you've seen me in the past King of Fighters tournaments."

Mikado crossed his arms and thought for a moment then replied, "Hmmm...I can't say that I recognize you."

Sho interrupted. "Shingo, maybe you should—"

"Well since you don't recognize me by sight, why don't I show you my moves? Maybe you'll recognize my fighting style as I test your worthiness to be on a team with my best friend and girlfriend."

"Best friend?"

"Girlfriend?"

Shingo turned back to the both of them and winked. "Just play along, okay? I've got to feel this guy out." Before Sho or Kaori could respond, Shingo approached Mikado. "So what do you say? Let's fight."

Sho rushed forward, grabbed Shingo's shoulder, and spun Shingo around to face him. "What are you doing? We don't know anything about this guy. There's something—"

Shingo parried Sho's hand away gently and shook his head. "Listen, I can do this. Energy is flowing through me right now, and I plan on doing my best to honor my master and Kaori."

"Ummm, how did I get dragged into this?" Kaori interjected. "Anyways, he's got a point, Shingo. You shouldn't jump head first into a fight. Not in the middle of the street like this. Besides, we don't know anything about him or his fighting style."

Shingo locked eyes with Kaori, determination burning in his eyes. "Thus is the way of the lone fighter. Facing new, challenging opponents is the life that we've chosen. And today, I shall test the one that stands before us. And if he's not worthy to be your partner then I stand ready to take his place."

Kaori chuckled uneasily. "Shingo, I think you took my comments way too seriously."

"No, you were right. And this is my moment to prove that my fighting spirit is strong. And you helped me realized that. Now, I step forward to face my destiny." Shingo turned and continued to saunter toward Mikado.

"Great, he's being overdramatic again," Sho shook his head in embarrassment.

"What?" Kaori asked.

"He swears that talking like that is appealing to the fans. But he doesn't understand that he's not in the tournament."

"He's not going to get hurt, is he?"

Sho didn't answer. He wished that Shingo would calm down for two seconds and listen to reason. It was senseless getting into a fight in the middle of a nice neighborhood like Sakura Estates. All Shingo would succeed in doing is getting all of them arrested for reckless endangerment, assault and battery, or some other heinous crime. Then they would have to call Kyo to bail them out. The rest wouldn't be pretty.

He sighed and shook his head. "Mikado Asahara, we're not here to fight. We want to—"

Shingo interjected, "No, I am here to fight. I've taken my master's lessons seriously and I intend on ensuring that you have done the same. You had better be worthy to fight alongside my friends."

Mikado stood in front of Shingo with confidence and assurance, meaning that Mikado knew what he was getting into and he was prepared to fight if need be. "I don't know why you want to fight, but I will defend myself."

Kaori shook her head. "Sho," she whispered, "you've got to stop him. He's going to get hurt. There's something dangerous about Mikado."

"I know. But when Shingo's like this, he's impossible to stop. We'll just have to see how Mikado handles himself." Sho focused on the fight in front of them, and Kaori did the same.

Shingo leaned to the left then to the right and said, "One, two, three, four." He hopped to his feet and positioned himself in the same offensive fighting stance Kyo had taught both him and Sho. "I, Kyo's best student, challenge you."

"Fine. Let's begin," Mikado said. He took a Shotokan offensive stance, instantly recognized by Sho and Shingo. Mikado had both his hands up, the left further out in front than the right, his elbows close to his sides. His knees were slightly bent, and he shifted his weight only slightly as he stood ready for action.

"Shotokan, huh? This should be easy," Shingo said.

"Shingo, be careful! Don't underestimate him!" Kaori yelled. To Sho, she said, "Mikado's got a lot of hidden power. Though he may have a Shotokan stance, I don't think that's what he's based all of his fighting style on."

Sho nodded in agreement, but didn't take his eyes off Shingo or Mikado for a second. He could feel the resonance of power emanating from Mikado as well, which made him wonder what secret techniques Mikado had at his disposal.

Shingo made the first move with a stepping crescent kick, followed by a two-step low kick. Mikado blocked the first attack then flipped completely over Shingo, the sweep never even close to touching him. But Shingo was expecting an acrobatic move. He made a smooth transition into Okonomiyaki, his anti-air move. "Eat this!" he yelled as he twirled around in the air.

Mikado's speed was surprising though. He solidly blocked the move then saw an opportunity for an attack. "Chain Slide Touch!" Mikado called.

From Sho and Kaori's perspective, Mikado's move was impossibly fast. For a split second, it almost seemed as though there were two of him—one stood fast while the other suddenly appeared, delivering a punch to Shingo's midsection. Then the first one disappeared, and another one appeared with a rushing elbow to Shingo's midsection. But the image that had punched Shingo was still visible! The move ended when one more duplicate appeared as the other disappeared with a high side kick to Shingo's face. Then Mikado was suddenly standing in his offensive stance again as if he hadn't moved.

"Sho, did you see that?" Kaori asked, obviously alarmed.

Sho still couldn't believe it. It was as if his eyes had somehow missed the transition between each of Mikado's moves. "Yeah, I saw it, but I don't believe it." Maybe this was the hidden power that emanated from Mikado, which both Kaori and Sho felt.

Shingo was pushed back and almost fell to the ground, but he quickly recovered. "I've got to be careful!" he said as he caught himself with one hand and spun back into his offensive fighting stance. He seemed just as surprised as Sho and Kaori by the maneuver, but he couldn't back down now.

Shingo leaped into the air and flipped forward, as his heel sliced though the air right at Mikado's head. Mikado high-blocked then pushed his block upward, effectively repelling Shingo. Shingo landed gracefully, rushed forward, and then went for a quick jumping kick.

Mikado leaped back at the same angle, blocking the kick. Shingo kept attacking as they sailed through the air with rapid kicks and punches, but Mikado effortlessly blocked or dodged all of them. As soon as they landed, Shingo went for another jumping attack, this time a punch.

Mikado looked up at him for just a moment, analyzing the move. "Heaven-Bound Chain Kick!" much like before, frames of action seemed to be missing as Mikado and his split-second duplicates rose into the air with a multitude of stylish kicks. The five-hit maneuver was spectacular to watch, simply because of the speed and posture of the techniques.

Shingo hit the ground, while Mikado landed next to him and took his fighting stance again. Shingo rolled into an upright position and delivered two punches to Mikado's legs then angled upwards with a shoulder tackle. The move caught Mikado and he stumbled back a few steps but maintained his balance.

"Something big is coming. Are you ready for it?" Shingo yelled as he dashed toward Mikado.

Mikado held his ground as his hands began to glow with azure flames. He thrust his hands out in front of them as fire gathered then shot forward. "Soul Fire!" The flames sailed through the air so quickly and unexpectedly that Shingo didn't have any time to alter his course or block and was hit squarely in the chest.

Shingo screamed and flew back from the sheer force of the flames. He hit the ground hard.

"Shingo!" Kaori and Sho screamed simultaneously. They both ran to his aid, but Shingo tried to get up on his own.

"I can still fight," Shingo croaked.

"If he can still fight then let him," Mikado calmly said. He glanced toward a wooded area as if he had heard or seen something, but quickly turned his attention back to Sho, Kaori, and Shingo.

"You shut up! I'm the only one here that has the right to beat him senseless. Creeps like you will have to deal with me," Sho angrily shouted. His fists were clinched by his sides and heat began to pour off Sho.

"And me," Kaori added, pulling out a fan.

Mikado crossed his arms and frowned disapprovingly. "I didn't come here to fight. Your friend, Shingo, was the one that challenged me, isn't that right?"

Sho didn't answer. He was fuming and Mikado was being so calm that it just infuriated him even more. But Mikado was right. Shingo did offer to fight Mikado to test his fighting ability. Still, Mikado should have known that he was better and should have taken it easy on Shingo.

Shingo clambered to his feet. "Don't try to change it up, Mikado. I've seen those moves before. The last person I saw that used techniques like that was one of the Orochi pawns. So what's your deal?"

"My deal?" Mikado repeated. "I don't have a deal. You challenged me to a fight and you lost. Don't throw out childish accusations because you don't take martial arts seriously."

"How dare you," Shingo darkly said.

Mikado raised his left eyebrow a half an inch. "Are you going to continue to get mad? Maybe emotion will motivate you to fight seriously."

"Shut up!" Shingo screamed as s lance of fire shot out from his hand straight toward Mikado.

"Hmph. Your tricks can't touch me," Mikado held his hand out and focused. The space around him bent inward, distorting the area in front of Mikado, and the lance of flame shot back toward Shingo, hitting him directly in the chest. Shingo flew back and hit the ground hard. "What have you done to him?" Kaori said. She rushed to his side once again, but Shingo was unresponsive.

Mikado shrugged, "I simply reflected his attack back at him. He was struck down by his own power."

"Shingo," Sho whispered. Had he really somehow summoned the flames and tried to use them against Mikado? Sho was sure that is what happened, but it was impossible, wasn't it? Sho pushed his questions out of his mind, and spun angrily toward Mikado.

"You," Sho angrily pointed.

Mikado spun around and peered into the park. "You're going to have to save your ire for later. We're not alone."

"What're you—" Sho began but stopped short when ebon figures acrobatically flipped from tree branches onto the street. The featureless men stood at the edge of the street as if waiting for a signal to move in. "Is this your doing, Mikado?" Sho accused.

Mikado took a fighting stance. "I thought you were smarter than that, Sho. Just because I beat you're friend doesn't mean that I'm evil. These things reek of Orochi."

"Orochi?" Sho repeated. Mikado knew about Orochi? The more Sho saw of Mikado, the more he didn't trust him. He knew way more than just some random street fighter. And Sho wasn't sure that their paring was entirely coincidental.

Sho glanced toward Kaori, who had already taken up a fighting stance, ready to protect herself and an unconscious Shingo.

"And I thought today was going to be boring," Sho said. The first shadow warrior dashed toward Sho. "Flaming Whirlwind Kick!" Sho yelled as fighting erupted in the middle of the street.

Notes:

King of Fighters and all characters belong to SNK.


	6. Yata no Kagami

I.

Something terrible was happening, and there was nothing Shingo Yabuki could do about it.

From the moment that the morning sun hit his face after leaving Kaori Shiranui's home, Shingo felt something strange, an intrusive, oppressing force, creeping through his soul. It started at the back of his neck then eased throughout his entire body, chilling him through to the bone. He lingered behind Sho and Kaori as they continued to walk ahead, oblivious to the brewing danger Shingo was in. He tried to call out to them, but his voice came out as a hushed whisper then nothing at all.

Alarm and panic overtook Shingo as he lost feeling over his entire body. Darkness seeped in from the corners of his eyes and Shingo though he was going to pass out. Mere seconds turned an excruciating stretch of eternity, while the cold pierced his heart.

As suddenly as the attack came, it was gone.

And he was walking. His body moved normally and he even heard himself talking, yet Shingo couldn't control any of it. He could still see through his eyes, feel his feet hit the sidewalk, the warm breeze against his skin. His body simply continued on its own, somehow separated from his mind.

Shingo's heart raced as he tried desperately to command his arms to wave, his legs to stop moving, his mouth to shout out a plea for help, but nothing worked. His body continued to act on its own, saying things that Shingo normally wouldn't say and moving in ways that Shingo wouldn't move.

He thought he had time to figure something out, but when he saw Mikado Asahara appear, and heard his voice challenge him, despite Sho's warnings, he knew that things had gone to hell.

And he had a front row seat.

II.

Mikado Asahara narrowed his brown eyes, scanning the featureless fighters that now surrounded him and his new companions. Sho Kusanagi and Kaori Shiranui took up an offensive stance as well, both perplexed and overwhelmed at the sudden turn things had taken. Shingo Yabuki was lying on the ground, presumed to be unconscious.

But as Kaori faced their new opponents, Shingo began to stir.

"Yes, my little puppet, come to life for me," a hushed voice commanded, well out of earshot of Kaori, Sho, and Mikado. Without missing a beat, Shingo's body awkwardly rose to his feet, like a marionette brought to life by a tug of its strings. His vacant eyes settled on Kaori. Then he started toward her.

"Kaori!" Mikado shouted. His warning was an instantaneous reaction to Shingo's awkward demeanor.

Kaori spun quickly and back flipped just in time to dodge Shingo's clumsy attempt to grab her.

"Shingo, what's wrong with you?" Sho asked. He knew that Shingo had been acting strangely. His unusual aggressiveness and brash mouth were way out of character, but Sho simply thought Shingo was putting on a show, which was usually the case. But now, the way he staggered toward Kaori and stiffly moved, told Sho that something was horribly wrong.

"Yata no Kagami," Mikado gasped.

"The scared mirror?" Sho recognized the formal Japanese name for the treasure. "How do you know?"

Mikado's eyes danced around frantically, searching for something. Then, he spotted it. A faint glimmer, possibly a glint of sunlight off a piece of the Sacred Mirror. "Kaori! Your fans in that grove of trees! Now!" he commanded.

Kaori hesitated for only a split second. She wasn't sure what was happening. One second, Shingo and Mikado were fighting. The next, they were surrounded by shadow men with featureless visages and suddenly, Mikado seemed to be on their side. However, her instincts quickly dulled any doubt. She simply had to trust Mikado and hope for the best.

She leaped gracefully in the air, spun around, and then yelled, "Ka Cho Sen!" Three fans sailed straight toward the spot Mikado had pointed to. The fans sliced through branches and small shrubs, leaving behind a trail of falling leaves. Kaori landed softly on the ground, not knowing what to expect.

Suddenly, Shingo collapsed to one knee and grabbed at his head. "My head," he moaned.

"Shingo, you're okay!" Sho exclaimed.

A figure leaped out of the shrubbery, gracefully flipped over the teens, and landed right in front of three shadow warriors.

"Well, well. Looks like you've ruined my little game," Ash Crimson grinned. A small slice along his arm showed that Kaori had indeed hit her mark. Despite the small trickle of blood, Ash flipped his white hair and placed a hand on his hip.

"Ash Crimson," Sho seethed. There was nothing that he didn't hate about Ash. His haughty attitude, the way he practically pranced about, and the sinister twinkle hidden behind deceptively friendly eyes all drove Sho to absolutely loathe Ash. And Ash didn't necessarily care for any of the Kusanagis either.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mikado boldly asked.

Ash flashed an annoying smile. "That's no way to greet someone with the Sacred Mirror, now is it?" Ash pulled the mirror from behind his back. There was no mistake. The same mirror that Kyo had told Sho about was now sitting in the hands of Ash Crimson. "I was having fun playing with your friend. Too bad you ruined it."

Not only was he taunting them, but his French accent grated on Sho's nerves.

"That mirror is dangerous, and it doesn't belong to you," Sho clenched his fists as heat emanated from his tensed body. He wanted to spring forward and punch Ash right in the face. He wanted to snatch the mirror and burn Ash to a crisp. Yet, he held back. Deep down, he knew that if he attacked Ash right now, he and his friends would surely be overwhelmed by the shadow warriors seemingly at Ash's command.

Ash tossed his near white hair back and scoffed. "Hmph! You are in no position to lecture me. Since I'm done playing with you, maybe my friends here can provide you with some fun. See you!" With that, Ash took a bow as the shadow warriors converged on the four teens.

"Shingo Kick!" he screamed as his heel plowed into several shadow warriors.

Sho blinked in disbelief. "Shingo, let us handle this."

"No, that sissy used me to try to hurt you. I won't forgive him." Shingo backhanded another warrior, sending him flying into another one of its comrades. Shingo easy took out another four shadow warriors, unwilling to be distracted from his ultimate goal" getting a hold of Ash Crimson.

Kaori danced gracefully around her foes, landing hits in a much more eloquent manner than Shingo. As she whipped around, she too searched for Ash. "Where did Ash go?" Kaori shouted above the others' yells and grunts.

"He's long gone," Mikado said in between punching one shadow warrior and side kicking another. Suddenly, the shadow warriors stopped all movement then evaporated into thin air. The four teens stood in the middle of the street, breathing deeply and filled with more questions than answers.

"Shingo, are you okay?" Kaori asked, noticing the anger etched across his face.

Shingo clenched his fist and slammed it into the ground, denting the concrete. "Sho, I won't let you talk me out of going with you. I owe Ash big time for making a fool of me."

Sho silently agreed. Kyo had told him of how Ash had stolen the mirror after the last tournament, but Sho didn't really imagine Ash to be evil. But what he did to Shingo made Sho's mind up right away. Ash was definitely plotting something sinister and somehow, they had stumbled onto his plan. He just hoped they would last long enough to uncover whatever plot Ash had devised.

"Let's get inside. We can talk about everything in there," Mikado offered, leading the way back to his house. After exchanging glances, the trio followed Mikado into his house, ready to hear what story he had to tell.

III.

"You three will enter my tournament as a team. And I want you to take down anyone that gets in your way by any means necessary," Shinjo Takabayashi said from his place next to a large paneled window. Aside from the rays of sunlight piercing through the window, the room was dim, which suited its occupants just fine.

Flame wielder, Iori Yagami. Crazed madman, Freeman. The ninja assassin, Saizo Hattori. The three of them kept their distance from Shinjo and each other, placing themselves in various places around the room. Iori leaned against the wall near the door. Freeman kneeled near a ceiling-to-floor bookcase. And Saizo was perched atop and end table, ready to spring at any moment.

Iori sighed, stricken with boredom. Here was yet another sinister plot that someone thought they could weave, and somehow entrap him into participating. How pathetic.

"Whatever. I'm not interested," Iori responded with disdain, while giving Shinjo a withering glance. With his hands in his pockets, and a moping posture, Iori turned to walk away.

Shinjo snorted. "So, you would pass the opportunity to face your enemy, Sho Kusanagi?"

Though Shinjo had a clear and distinct voice, the only thing that rang clear to Iori was hearing the name Kusanagi. Iori stopped and stood in contemplative silence for a moment.

"I fight Kusanagi on my terms, and no one else's," Iori spat as he gave Shinjo a final glance from over his shoulder. He could feel Saizo's and Freeman's eyes on him as he approached the door. Hopefully, they would be smart and do the same.

Suddenly, Iori felt a crippling pain burst from his insides. A grunt escaped him as he toppled to one knee. He could taste blood in his mouth.

"You cannot deny the Orochi blood coursing through your veins," Shinjo said as he held up his hand. He clutched his fist, which elicited another grunt from Iori. "And I have been granted a portion of control over that."

Iori doubled over with blinding pain. "What...are...you...doing...to...me?" he edged out.

"You underestimate me, Iori Yagami. I never asked for you to agree or to disagree. You cannot refuse, unless you are ready to give your life to me."

Through the pain, Iori tried to muster the strength to summon his flames, but he couldn't focus—the pain was too great.

"You bastard," Iori gasped. He didn't want to give in, but he wasn't necessarily ready to lose his life at the hand of some low-life somehow connected with Orochi. The best thing for him to do would be to wait it out and see how this played out. If he was being used as a pawn, chances were Kusanagi was too.

Shinjo released his hold on Iori, who went into a coughing spell before finally catching his breath. "Are there any other objections?" Shinjo called.

Iori managed to give him a look of utmost hatred before answering. "I'll make sure you die before all this is over."

"But until that time, Iori Yagami, you are in servitude to me. And the task I ask of you is simple." Shinjo then directed the rest toward Freeman and Saizo. "I'm sure that there are some opponents that you would love to get your hands on. Do not let your personal agendas play out in the tournament. Do not attack any of the fighters outside of the tournament, is that understood?"

Freeman nodded curtly, stood and walked out the door. Saizo gave a sideways glance toward Iori, nodded to Shinjo to show his loyalty then disappeared without a sound. Iori was finally able to stand once again, although shaky.

"You have a tournament to prepare for. Be on your way."

Iori turned, stuck his hands in his pockets, and walked away without another word. Now wasn't the time for a confrontation with Shinjo, but Iori would pounce at the slightest inkling of an opening.

"I see you've gathered a team of ruffians. Madmen to use as you see fit," a voice floated from a darkened corner.

"They usefulness will speak for itself. If they can defeat these children, they will be of great use in The Coming."

The voice faded to a whisper. "Just be wary of overconfidence, Shinjo." Then the presence was gone.

Shinjo sat back, continent with his day's work. Now, events had been set in motion to guarantee the return of Orochi. And there was no one that could stop it.

IV.

Despite his initial appearance, Mikado was actually a nice person. Upon entering the house, Mikado immediately headed towards the kitchen, asking the others what they wanted to drink, as if the past twenty minutes had never happened. He came back with two waters for Sho and Kaori, iced tea for Shingo, and a lemonade for himself.

They settled down in the living room, Mikado choosing to lean against the wall while Sho and Shingo took the couch and Kaori sat on the loveseat. Silence settled over them as they took a sip of their respective drinks, glad to have emerged from their previous battle physically unscathed.

However, Shingo could still feel the cold possession of the Sacred Mirror. And he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to shake that for quite a long time.

"So, you're probably wondering what role I play in this entire story. Why I'm you're third partner for the tournament."

Sho nodded, signaling for Mikado to continue.

"Have all of you heard of the three sacred treasures?" Mikado asked.

"I've heard of them from my brother," Sho answered. Shingo agreed.

"So have I. It's a common part of Japanese mythology. But it's just a myth, right?" Kaori asked.

Mikado smiled. "No, the three sacred treasures are definitely real. And you saw one of them in the hands of Ash Crimson. The Sacred Mirror, which was stolen at the end of last year's King of Fighter's tournament."

Sho sat back, puzzled. "The only reason I know that is because I overheard Kyo and Chizuru talking about it," Sho said. "But how do you know about the treasures and the fact that one was missing? Iori, Chizuru, Kyo, Ash Crimson, and I are the only ones that knew that it was stolen."

Mikado ignored the question. He continued. "The man that gave us the invitations is Shinjo Takabayashi. And I have reason to believe that Shinjo is a servant of Orochi."

"The sponsor of the tournament is Orochi?" Kaori repeated disbelievingly.

Sho thought that he would never hear anything about the Orochi again. Kyo and his many of the other fighters faced deadly odds, nearly losing their lives in battle, but managed to defeat and seal Orochi for at least another thousand years. There's no way it could be back again. Not without Kyo, Chizuru, and Iori knowing. And surely if they knew, they would have reacted accordingly.

But maybe they were totally unaware. Then they were in serious trouble.

Mikado saw the doubt cross Sho's face, and he knew that he had to explain further. "Ash Crimson stole the Sacred Mirror. No doubt he's going to go after the Sacred Sword and the Sacred Jewel. Somehow, he has a way to use those three items to resurrect Orochi once and for all."

"What does this have to do with this tournament and Shinjo Takabayashi?" Kaori asked.

"I'm not sure just yet how the two relate," Mikado thoughtfully answered. "But I figured I would give you as much information as I had, since we're neck deep in this already."

"So you're on our side?" Shingo suspiciously asked. Then added, "Can we trust you?"

Mikado nodded. "I have a responsibility to stop Orochi at all costs, and my destiny seems to be somehow intertwined with all of you. We're going to have to work together and trust each other if we're going to figure this thing out."

Sho looked to Shingo to see if he was okay with Mikado, especially after everything that had happened. Though Shingo gave him an accepting nod, Sho felt like there was something Mikado was holding back. Then he remembered Shingo mentioning something about Mikado reminding him of Orochi.

Chris, the young drummer accompanied by his band mates, Shermie and Yashiro, used similar moves from what Sho could remember from watching the tournament fights. But his moves also reminded him of Chizuru's. But his roots were in Shotokan karate. And he hadn't forgotten about the odd flame maneuver Mikado had used.

As if reading Sho's thoughts, Mikado said, "I know that you have questions about my fighting style and my flames. I really can't explain those to you right now. All I can ask you to do is to trust me while we uncover Shinjo's true plans. If it becomes too much of a problem, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Deal?"

Kaori didn't wait for Sho or Shingo to answer. "I trust you. I don't know the details, but I do believe that we were put together for a reason. And it wasn't to betray us. I don't have to know all the details. As long as you fight your hardest against our enemies, I'll stand by you."

Kaori offered her hand out as a pledge of bonding and trust. Mikado took it and gave a firm shake.

"I'll give you a chance, Asahara. But don't think for a second that you could beat me in a real fight. Remember that I was being controlled by the mirror," Shingo said.

Mikado responded, "Don't worry. I have no reason to fight you anyways."

"And you have a few things to learn about being in a tournament, since this is your first one," Shingo added grinning.

"Are you still being mind controlled?" Sho joked.

Shingo raised an eyebrow. "You're going to thank me when we're the fan favorites of everyone out there."

Kaori laughed then glanced at her watch. "Well, since you're our new teammate, you're welcome to eat breakfast over at my house," Kaori offered as she stood.

Mikado looked surprised and embarrassed. "Thanks...sure, I would like that."

Sho and Shingo grinned hungrily.

Kaori smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

Notes:

King of Fighters and all characters belong to SNK.

Bynon Carget: Thanks for the review. I hope that you'll give some of these new characters a chance to win their way into your heart like the other eighty characters from the KOF world.

LegendarySuperNamek: No Shingo bashing here. Shingo needed a good reason to fight alongside our new protagonists, and he's got plenty of reason now. And yes, Shingo is a decent fighter, which you'll get to see in some later chapters. Thanks for the review (I think...lol.).


	7. Female Idol Team

I.

At seven o'clock that night, Athena Asamiya took several deep breaths before deciding she was ready to go on stage. Her agent, Cheng Sinzan had booked her a performance in Southtown. Since the announcement of the preliminary tournament, Cheng figured that Southtown would be bustling with lots of people willing to pay to see Athena in person. And boy, was he right.

Fans piled into the club hours ago just to see this one performance. Cheng swore that all of Southtown had gathered in Duck King's club, shutting down every store, restaurant, and business just to get a glimpse of the now world-famous Athena Asamiya. No doubt, the club was definitely over capacity, and Duck was probably having a fit in his office right now. Whatever. Cheng figured he would deal with the consequences later. Besides, once Duck saw his cut from tonight's performance, Cheng was sure Duck would be singing a different tune.

The second Cheng glanced at his watch and swore Athena was going to be late, she bounded out from the left side of the stage, immediately waving to the crowd. Cheng fanned himself as blood rushed to his face. If his wife knew that he was taken with Athena's new look, surely she would have pounded him over the head with whatever was within her immediate reach. Athena looked amazing.

She donned a long sleeve, dark blue, form-fitting shirt which stopped right above her well-sculptured abs, belly chain, low-rise jeans that flared at the bottom with a sparkling silver chain belt that reflected the light every time she gyrated. Her dark, glossy hair fell down her back and her long bangs framed her delicate yet refined face. Athena had definitely grown over the past few years into a striking young woman, though she was still in high school.

Athena grabbed the microphone with the confidence of a true diva then shouted, "Athena Asamiya! On stage!"

The crowd roared in anticipation and fed off her enthusiasm, which escalated the shouts and screams of approval. Athena gave a wink to her guitarist, drummer, and keyboardist, all of whom immediately erupted into a pop/rock tune, combined smoothly with a techno overtone. The crowd went wild as they recognized the number one hit for six weeks. The stage blazed with flashing colors, while cool mist rolled over Athena's boots and poured off the stage into the crowd.

Athena winked, which made the crowd go wild. She moved her hips in time with the heavy bass pounding from the speakers on both sides of the stage. Then she spun and posed with a wink and a peace sign. The crowd erupted into more cheers of approval and began to move their arms, hands, and whatever else was free in time with the beat.

Then Athena began her song.

"When we first met, you tried so hard

Brought flowers, candies, and a sweet, sweet card

But all those things had been done before

And I just felt like running for the door"

"Though you try and try to win my affection

Your efforts only elicit my rejection

Though you show your love for me in all you do

When you find the key to my love...my heart will speak to you"

"I can't help but see you everyday at school

You're hanging out, trying to play it real cool

But I can see the passion in your eye

Every time we speak that you can't deny"

"Though your efforts have made me curious

And my pounding heart makes me delirious

I still cannot commit though my mind may want to

When you find the key to my love...my heart will speak to you"

"And now that I'm alone with you

You take my hand and I want to see this through

You feelings burst forth and mine do too

We share a tender kiss with love so true"

"The shadows of doubt are swept away

And I will be yours through all my days

Eternally our love shines through

You have found the key to my love...my heart speaks to you"

Three male and thee female dancers ran onto the stage and fell into a choreographed routine with Athena in the lead. They grinded against the air seductively but tastefully, the dance really showing off Athena's well-conditioned body and the high number of seductive expressions she could make while she danced.

It seemed impossible, but the roars of the crowd grew louder than before, the cheers of approval feeding Athena more and more energy. And Athena soaked it up then released it back to her audience. The band recognized the high energy level and kept going, though the song should have ended minutes ago. They were into it too, driving the crowd wild with their instrumental prowess.

Though she was only supposed to perform one song, Athena ended up singing three of her most popular tunes. She ended with streaming fireworks at the front of the stage, followed by a few that popped off above Athena and her dancers. The crowd chanted her name and screamed for more. Athena thanked them and jogged off the stage. A huge grin spread across her face as she neared Cheng, who was giving her a hearty round of applause.

"Athena, that was great! They love you out there!" Cheng grinned.

Athena gratefully accepted a towel and a bottled water from her agent. She quickly patted her forehead and stomach then opened the water and took a long sip. "I'm really glad you booked this performance, Cheng. This crowd was amazing! Everyone was so excited. I know I was only supposed to do one song, but I got so caught up in the performance."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure Duck King appreciates it."

Billy Kane strode past with his guitar. "I have to give it to you, you were pretty good out there."

Athena blinked a few times in disbelief. Was she just complimented by the resident bad guy of Southtown? She figured that he wanted nothing more than to see the good guys, which included her, burning in hell or thrown into some other horrendous and torturous existence.

She realized the long uncomfortable pause and quickly replied, "Thanks, Billy. Good luck out there!"

He waved as he walked toward the stage, a decidedly friendly gesture. Athena smiled, glad that Billy had turned over a new leaf. From what she knew of him, he was a part of a band and was doing a good job with it too.

"Did you hear me, Athena?" Cheng said.

"Sorry about that. I was just surprised to see Billy Kane. Actually, I haven't seen much of anyone from the tournament last year."

Cheng narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Well, just because there's a tournament in town doesn't mean that you need to enter. Understood?"

A tournament in town? It was the first that Athena had heard of it. Lately, she hadn't been paying too much attention to the news, so she could've easily missed the announcement.

Athena laughed. "No problem. I'm enjoying my time as an idol."

But in reality, Athena was feeling the void of life without fighting. Though it was rough and scary sometimes, it was exhilarating, and definitely different from performing on stage. It had been quite some time since she had been in a fight anyways. There was no way she would just up and enter a tournament. Cheng was worrying for nothing.

"Well, anyways, you're staying in the Hilton in the downtown area. I'll be a few doors down from you." Cheng yawned. "Listen, I'm a bit worn out from the flight. A young girl like you should have fun. Do you want me to leave a bodyguard or two with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks though. I'll probably stay around to watch Billy perform then I'll head back to the hotel."

"Just call Hoshino when you're ready," Cheng said. Hoshino was the bigger of the two bodyguards that also served as their driver on trips. Though towering and intimidating, he treated Athena like a little sister, which made Athena feel safe and comfortable around him. She liked the other bodyguard, Ivan, as well. But Hoshino had a special place in her heart. She was glad that it would be Hoshino picking her up.

"Thanks, Cheng. For everything."

"Yeah, yeah," he smiled. He gave her a quick hug before disappearing out the rear door of the club.

Athena retuned to her spot and watched Billy from backstage, still a little intimidated by the immense crowd on the floor. He played like a madman on the stage. Much like her, it looked like he fed off the crowd, drawing his energy from the lively fans then throwing it back at them in a flurry of tumbling notes in perfect time with the drummer.

He was a lot better than Athena thought. Maybe someday, they would be performing on the same stage together. Yeah, right! Surely there would be another tournament and Athena wouldn't be a pop star anymore, she would simply be another obstacle for people like Billy to battle through, focused on their own personal quest.

Just as Athena was getting into the song, she felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned and saw a strange man in a suit walking towards her. No, maybe he wasn't walking towards her. He was probably Billy's manager, though the man radiated a powerful aura, much like a dangerous fighter.

"Athena Asamiya. It is no coincidence that you are in Southtown at the announcement of this tournament. So, here is my invitation to you." The man threw an envelope and Athena watched it as if it were in slow motion. It sailed through the air then landed right at her feet. She looked up to ask the man more questions, but no one was there. Athena couldn't feel him anymore either.

She bent down and picked up the envelope, and felt her nerves tingle in anticipation. Athena ripped it open and read the contents. "The tournament Cheng mentioned. But why me?" she asked aloud.

"Because that's the way these things go," a female voice cut into Athena's thoughts. She looked up to see Malin leaning against the wall near the exit.

"Malin Sattori? What are you doing here?" Athena suspiciously asked. It seemed much too coincidental that Malin had suddenly appeared after that strange man had disappeared. But Athena really didn't have a reason to mistrust Malin. After all, it was only a little over a year ago that they were partners in the King of Fighters tournament. Still, people can change...

"You're my assigned partner," Malin mused. She threw a piece of paper attached to a lengthy needle which impaled itself in the wall next to Athena. She pulled the piece of paper off the wall and saw that her name, as well as Hotaru Futaba's name, was typed on it.

Athena was excited at the prospect of fighting, but something felt incredibly wrong with this whole setup. It's not as if any other tournament was any less dangerous, but Athena felt like she was walking right into some huge plot that she had no control over. Besides, Cheng would have a fit if he fond out about her invite.

"Malin, I can't fight in this tournament," Athena regretfully said, though it was only partly true. She was already formulating ways to time her fights between any other performances she had and creating believable excuses to trick Cheng into thinking she was just exploring the city or shopping.

Malin shrugged. "I can't convince you, but I have a mission. And I need you to go with me so I can complete it."

"A mission?"

Malin clenched her fist. "I've decided to take down the Shiranuis, starting with Kaori then Hokutomaru. Then, I will fight and defeat Mai Shiranui in the next King of Fighters tournament."

A trickle of sweat poured down the side of Athena's head. Was Malin serious? Athena studied Malin's expression and there was no hint of humor in it—Malin was dead serious. "Malin, are you still mad about Mai beating you last year?"

"She humiliated me," Malin clenched her fist, the ire burning through her veins as if she was reliving the moment once again. "With her big ol' bouncing boobs. Are you kidding me? Doesn't that ever get old?"

Athena didn't mean to, but she laughed. "I'm sorry, I find it kind of funny. I mean, it wasn't a big deal. They've been fighting for a little longer than we have, so being beat by them isn't the end of the world."

"It's a ninja thing. You wouldn't understand."

Athena smiled, but she realized that Malin was determined to exact her revenge on the Shiranuis. Then she remembered something important. "Aren't you and Kaori best friends?"

Malin scoffed at the comment. "Please. I am not friends with my rivals."

Athena knew that Malin had taken this whole thing too far, so even if Athena didn't want to go against Cheng's wishes and participate in this tournament, she had to watch out for Malin to make sure she didn't get herself into trouble.

"Have you talked to Hotaru yet?"

"She just came in with some other girl. Maybe we could talk to her together."

"Sure," Athena said. It was getting hot backstage anyways.

Athena followed Malin out onto the packed dance floor. Billy was finishing up one of his bands most popular songs and the crowd was going absolutely wild as he jumped and played his guitar like a madman. Sweat poured down the sides of his face and exposed chest and stomach as he slid on his knees, stopping right at the edge of the stage, finishing the last of his guitar solo. The music stopped but the crowd kept screaming for more.

Athena smiled as Billy waved to his fans and accompanied the rest of his band off the stage. There was a lot that she didn't really know about the other fighters. If she hadn't been here tonight, she never would have known that Billy was something more than Geese Howard's hired bodyguard. Come to think of it, besides the ones she went to school with, she really didn't know much about anyone else. When they weren't fighting, did they do normal things like everyone else? Athena scolded herself for being silly—of course they did normal things. They were normal people after all. Well, most of them anyways.

Athena scanned the crowd and immediately spotted Hotaru Futaba and Kisarah Westfield. They saw Athena and Malin too and started waving them over. As Malin and Athena weaved through clumps of people talking, many threw out compliments to Athena, telling her that she did a great job and asking her to perform more for them. Athena was flattered, but she couldn't really appreciate their words. Her mind was still on Shinjo Takabayashi and this tournament.

"Hey, Athena, you were great up there," Kisarah Westfield grinned. She had first met Athena during junior high and they became good friends. Even now in high school, and though Athena seemed always be performing, they remained close. When Kisarah heard that Athena was coming to Southtown for a performance, she cancelled all her other plans and made the hour drive down. She called Hotaru and dragged her out with her.

Athena smiled in reply. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show. And it's good to see you. What are you doing here in Southtown though?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss one of your performances for the world."

Hearing her friend's compliment almost made Athena forget about the tournament. Almost.

Malin immediately drew close to Hotaru and whispered, "You've received an invitation, haven't you?"

Hotaru gasped, nearly spilling her soda. "How did you know?"

"You, Athena, and I are on the same team."

"Really?" Hotaru looked at Athena to see if maybe there was some kind of joke behind the mysterious invitation, but Athena kept a serious expression and nodded in agreement.

Hotaru wasn't sure whether she was up for fighting or not, but she still had to find her brother, Gato. Last she had seen, he was a participant in the King of Fighters tournament, supposedly working on the other side of the law. Chances were, he would appear in the next King of Fighters tournament, and if she could secure a place in the tournament, maybe she would finally get the chance to confront her brother and find out what changed him so much.

"Fighting tournament?" Kisarah perked up. "What's going on? Why are you guys acting so secretive?"

"Apparently, a new preliminary tournament was announced, and the three of us were invited. The winners are guaranteed a spot in the next King of Fighters Tournament," Athena explained.

"But aren't you only supposed to be here to perform?"

Athena nodded. "That's what I thought too. I feel like there could be something more behind this tournament."

Malin crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Don't be overdramatic, Athena."

Kisarah came to Athena's aid before she could reply. "Are you really calling Athena overdramatic, Malin? Because I'm pretty sure that you live in a soap opera. Besides, with everything that's happened with the tournaments before, you should be a little suspicious."

"Look, I don't have time for all this. I'm focusing on defeating Kaori and Hokutomaru and once that's done, Mai will be next. Whatever else is going on really is no concern of mine," Malin replied. She turned her attention back to Athena and said, "Make sure you both are prepared because we're going all the way." With that, Malin turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Wow. Have fun with your teammate, Athena," Kisarah grinned.

Athena smiled in return. "She has good intentions."

"But totally misguided," Kisarah added. Hotaru laughed at that.

"What do you think?" Athena asked Hotaru.

"I was focused on finding my brother, but now that you mention it, I'm not sure that everything is as it seems with the tournament. But I can't walk away, not when I have a chance of finding him."

"We're not going to quit, but we are going to do a little investigating of our own," Athena replied. "Kisarah, are you in?"

Kisarah flipped her hair and grinned at Athena and Hotaru. "Well, it looks like my summer break just got interesting. Of course I'm in."

Though at the moment, she was still riding high from the performance and seeing Kisarah, Athena couldn't shake the apprehensive feeling building in her gut. Athena felt that there was something suspicious about this whole setup and something sinister was brewing right beneath their noses. She knew that things weren't nearly as simple as they seemed, and she hoped that they could figure out what was going on before they were in over their heads.

But what Athena didn't know was that they, as well as the others, were already entangled in a deep plot that none of them were prepared for.

Notes:

King of Fighters and all related characters belong to SNK.

LegendarySuperNamek: Thanks for the review! I appreciate you following along with the story and letting me know how it's turning out. I do like mixing OC's with the established characters, to give the story a little bit of a fresh perspective, though most of the OC's are connected to the established characters in some way. And I'm glad you're finding Mikado to be intriguing. He's not a mature Chris, but he does have a connection that will be revealed later on in the story.


	8. Tournament's Eve

I. 

Damien Darke dreamed of something terrible. It was a dark, looming presence whose shadow cast everything into a void, clinging to the edges of his vision, disappearing when he tried to locate it. No matter bow much he ran, it was there, until icy fingers snaked around his neck... 

A hard knock resounded through the apartment, yanking Damien from the clutches of his nightmare. He sat straight up in bed, just now realizing that he was breathless and sweating. Damien touched his neck, still feeling the frigid fingers wrapping around his throat. 

Still clutching to the fading remnants of his nightmare, Damien glanced at the digital clock by his bedside. Ten in the morning. 

He clambered out of bed, padded into the living room, and threw open the door, already knowing who it was before seeing her. 

"Get dressed," Eva Quinn commanded, leaving no room for argument. She strode into the apartment behind Damien and tossed a vanilla-colored envelope on the coffee table before seating herself on the couch. 

Damien, wearing only boxers, scratched his chest as he scanned the plain envelope. His gaze eventually moved from the envelope to Eva. 

"It's an invitation to a preliminary King of Fighters tournament," she explained, already knowing what he was going to ask. "And guess who the benefactor is?" 

"Shinjo Takabayashi," Damien replied without hesitation. "Where?" 

Eva crossed her legs and smiled, glad that Damien realized she had done her homework. "Southtown. The tournament is going to be stationed at different locales throughout the city, with nationwide news coverage. The winners get a guaranteed position in the King of Fighters tournament and each of them receive ten thousand dollars, not to mention the publicity that comes along with it. There are nine team slots available, and there are some interesting participants." 

"Like?" 

"Some of the fighters that are participating have interesting ties to some of the regulars of the King of Fighters. And we have the likes of Iori Yagami and Athena Asamiya participating as well." 

"What better cover than a tournament, huh?" Damien commented. "Find out anything else?" 

"Not at this point. However, I suspect that Shinjo isn't acting autonomously. Someone's pulling his strings from the shadows." 

Damien finally locked eyes with Eva. "Have you told Danjiro yet?" 

"I spoke to him briefly this morning. Danjiro's on his way to Southtown now. I told him we would meet him there this afternoon. He's reserving a room for us at the Riverside Hotel." Eva ran her fingers through her gorgeous dark hair and stood. "I told him we would meet him in an hour. So get dressed. I'll be downstairs." 

Eva strode from the apartment, leaving Damien stunned and confused. He couldn't believe that they had actually tracked down Shinjo Takabayashi, and that he would be brazenly flaunt his existence by becoming the benefactor of a popular tournament. But that was always the downfall of the bad guys. They got complacent. They got overconfident. And they got sloppy. And Shinjo, despite his mysterious powers, was no different from any of the rest of them. 

Damien punched his fist, determined to finally take down Shinjo. He got dressed, threw a few clothes and accessories in a bag, and headed downstairs, ready and willing to fight his way to Shinjo Takabayashi. 

II. 

From the first moment Esteban Ramirez laid eyes on Shinjo Takabayashi, he knew there was something horribly evil about the well-dressed benefactor of the preliminary King of Fighters Tournament. Esteban stayed quiet throughout the entire conversation, letting his two friends, Russell Grey and Pierce Carson, entertain the uninvited guest. 

Esteban wasn't particularly impressed at first sight. He immediately labeled Shinjo as an underhanded, cutthroat, sleazy businessman that would do serious harm to his own family just to gain his measure of success. Not only that, but his gravelly voice and steely eyes set Esteban on edge, like there was something more to Shinjo than met the eye. When Shinjo mentioned the tournament and offered an invitation to them, alarms immediately went off in Esteban's head. 

How did Shinjo know that the three of them were martial artists? Why was he approaching them now? And why was a King of Fighters tournament being held out of the normal cycle? Though it was a preliminary tournament, Esteban was sure that such a thing wasn't customary for a King of Fighters tournament. 

Still, he remained quiet, even when his friends acquiesced to Shinjo's offer. Only after Shinjo melted away into the shadows did Esteban speak. 

"I don't like this, and I don't trust him," he said, revealing a slight Spanish accent. 

Russell, called Rusty by everyone he knew, chuckled. He was used to Esteban's paranoid mistrust of everyone. He wondered why Esteban didn't simply lock himself in a house and never come out. 

"Look, man," Rusty patted his friend on the shoulder. "You're being way too uptight about this. We were just talking about entering a tournament, weren't we? Well, this is our chance. Besides, I didn't hear you object when he made his offer." 

Esteban felt slapped in the face, undone by his own taciturn attitude. But he knew that his silence wasn't because he agreed. Somewhere deep down, he knew that something terrible would have happened if they hadn't. 

If Rusty wasn't so damn trusting, maybe he would see past the expensive suit and sunglasses, past the promises of fame and fanfare, and past his own visions of grandeur to see that something didn't mesh. But Esteban knew there was no chance of that. And Pierce wouldn't take sides. 

That's usually how all their arguments ended up—Rusty and Esteban on opposite sides with Pierce somehow stuck in the middle. Yet, Pierce never seemed to mind being the mediator between the two. Despite his massive frame and intimidating posture, Pierce really was a nice guy. Until someone pissed him off. 

Rusty continued, "A tournament with no entry fees or anything, televised across the world, with a ten thousand dollar grand prize and a guaranteed spot on next year's King of Fighters tournament? This is almost too good to be true! You have to admit that." 

"That's exactly the problem," Esteban grumbled. 

Pierce saw the potential for an argument to erupt, so he quickly interceded. "We'll enter the tournament and if anything looks fishy, we can simply forfeit our position." 

It was really a simple plan, and Esteban had thought of the same thing himself. However, though Pierce made it sound easy, Esteban felt that they would lose a whole lot more trying to forfeit than a match. Weary, Esteban laid his trepidation to rest for the time being. 

"I won't argue," he said, looking directly at Rusty. "But I just want to go on record by saying I think this is a mistake and we're getting into something way over our heads." 

Rusty quickly grew impatient with Esteban's caution. "What is your deal? It's just a tournament. If you're scared then—" 

"I'm not scared," Esteban quipped. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he decided against it, instead frowning back at Rusty. 

"You're worried for nothing, buddy," Pierce nudged Esteban in the arm, hoping to elicit some other expression than the disapproving glare he had. "It'll be okay." 

Esteban stood and left his two friends, wondering just what they had gotten themselves into. 

III. 

Nadia Vanelli exhaled loudly as she sat back, feeling the cool breeze ruffle her blouse and hair. It was such a beautiful day and she nearly forgot their incident earlier at the La Illusion. But it all came back to her in a rush. She sat forward, pushing the image of Shinjo Takabayashi from her mind and focusing in on Matt and Kevin Rian across from her and Mary Ryan next to her. 

After their attack, they figured that they needed to figure out their plan of attack. Mary wasn't comfortable letting Rock and Hokutomaru leave on their own, but they insisted, so she didn't put up too much of a fight. Though she secretly vowed to keep a close watch on them. At her earliest convenience, she would have to call Terry Bogard to let him know what was unfolding. 

Now, they sat in Robinson Park, near the middle of Southtown. A broad expanse of land speckled with large, shade-bearing oaks, exotic plant life, and swaying grass, the park was a perfect place to sit and enjoy the smaller things in life. It was peaceful, calm and quiet. Many times, an hour would pass without seeing another person because of the direction of the winding sidewalk through the park. 

Usually, Nadia would take a break there about once every three weeks. Lately, she had been so busy that she hadn't been in over five months. But now was as good of a time as any to sit down and clear her head, especially after what she had just witnessed. 

"His abilities aren't natural. There's something evil about him," Matt stated. 

"Orochi," Mary said. 

The world seemed to stop at the mere mention of the word. 

Nadia shook her head. "Orochi is something of legend, Detective Ryan. I don't believe that in this day and age, we're even mentioning something kept alive in children's stories. Besides, there's no way Shinjo is Orochi." 

"Do you remember the outcome of the fourth tournament?" Mary asked. 

"I didn't cover it, but now that you mention it, I don't remember too much about it. I remember that the band, CYS disappeared afterward, which caused quite a stir because of their popularity." 

"It's not just an accident that you don't remember. The world was destroyed by Orochi, who was resurrected by followers of his. Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, and Chizuru Kagura were the only ones able to stop Orochi, and lucky for us, they did. Chizuru was able to use her divine powers to block the traumatic experience from those it touched." 

"Wait, this sounds like a terrible plot to a fighting game. A tournament, hosted by a potential madman, is really a cover for the resurrection of a storybook god?" Nadia asked. 

"Look, we're not asking you to believe what happened in the past," Kevin said. "We need you to understand what's going on now. And to know that Shinjo isn't human." 

"It's just hard for me to accept. Despite what I saw in La Illusion. I know that normal people can't do what he did. Though we hone our bodies and minds to perform some pretty impossible stuff ourselves, there's no way someone could manage to do what he did today. But I can't accept the fact that some ancient god is trying to be reborn." 

"If you don't believe it, then we can't convince you. But I will tell you that Shinjo is the bad guy and whatever his intentions are, they aren't good," Mary said. 

"I want to find out what's going on just like you do. And the world deserves to know as well," Nadia replied. "But aren't we supposed to have three people on our team?" 

"Who's there?" Mary said, leaping to her feet. 

A rough looking man emerged from behind the tree. Dressed in a leather jacket, jeans, and boots, he looked as if he stepped off the set of a bounty hunter show. He had at least a day's worth of growth on his face, which framed a strong jawline. His ice blue eyes were stern and unforgiving as he studied the three cops and reporter, now standing. 

"Are you going to answer or not?" Mary snapped. After their battle with Shinjo, she wasn't ready to trust anyone that simply appeared out of the shadows. 

He ignored Mary and Kevin, focusing instead on Matt and Nadia. "You two, I've been looking for you. Looks like I came to the right place." 

"Who the hell are you?" Matt asked. 

"I'm Zack Raines." He fished through his bag and pulled out a familiar vanilla envelope. "And from what I read in that letter, you're my partners for this tournament." 

Notes: 

King of Fighters and all related characters belong to SNK. 


End file.
